Starstruck: The Sequel!
by Twipi
Summary: If I owned DCOMS, which sadly I don't, This is what the sequel to Starstruck would be like!  MULTI-CHAPTER, a chapter for each scene!
1. Chapter 1

**Starstruck: THE SEQUEL!**

**My sequel to the DCOM "Starstruck" written in script format, because yeah, it's more like the movie, and not quite a story, and I hate writing in 3rd person…so yeah… oh, and a chapter for each scene!**

SCENE 1: STARTS WITH CHRISTOPHER AND JESSICA AT CHRISTOPHER'S HOUSE CELEBRATING THEIR 6 MONTHS ANNIVERSARY.

Jessica: (jokingly) I can't believe I've dated THE Christopher Wilde for six whole months.

Christopher: Neither can your sister. _both laugh_

Jessica: She can't get over it. I, on the other hand, can get over it.

Christopher: You know you can't believe it.

Jessica: (smugly) sure, sure. Anyway, thanks for having me over. I'm glad I get to spend the summer here. I can't believe you'll be leaving in a few days.

Christopher: And I can't believe I'm gonna be a movie star. _both laugh_ I'm really going to miss you. So, I bought you something. It's a going away/ 6 months present.

Jessica: _opens gift to reveal a CD and heart shaped diamond necklace_ Oh my gosh, Christopher. It's beautiful.

Christopher: Yeah, you are

Jessica: _blushing_ Can I listen to the CD?

Christopher: Not till you get home.

Jessica: Why?

Christopher. Because. You'll figure it out when you listen to it.

Jessica: Okay, I trust you.

Christopher: Good. Now let's put that necklace on. _Goes over to Jessica and put on the necklace. _You look amazing. _leans in to kiss her, Jessica's phone rings._

Jessica: It's my mom. She's outside waiting for me. I have to go. _Gives Christopher a hug_.

Christopher: Make sure you listen to the CD.

Jesssica: I will.

END SCENE


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2: SARAH IS IN HER ROOM DANCING TO CHRIS. WILDE MUSIC

Sarah: (singing along) There's something about the sunshine, baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light.

Jessica: _enters_ (sarcastically) Wow, you're singing has improved so much.

Sarah: Haven't you heard of knocking? Ah, who cares, (excited) how was your date with Christopher!

Jessica: Awesome. He gave me this necklace.

Sarah: Wow, he really likes you.

Jessica: I hope so! He also gave me this CD.

Sarah: Have you listened to it?

Jessica: Not yet, he said I had to wait till I got home.

Sarah: (freaking out) then what are you waiting for, put it in! _Grabs CD from Jessica's hands and puts it in. song starts to play_

CD AUDIO:

_Jessica, this one's for you._

_(music)_

_I had been hiding_

_Behind this mask of fame_

_Years of never coming out_

_Never feeling pain_

_Then you fixed me_

_Showed me the real world_

_And now I can truly say_

_You're my only girl_

_I owe everything to you_

_Without your love_

_Bad times I'd be going through_

_You gave me_

_This new chance I'd been needing_

_And now that I can breathe_

_I know that you have fixed me_

_Fame was just a game_

_An alternate reality_

_Nobody mattered_

_Except myself and me_

_Then you came into the picture_

_And turned this story around_

_And now I'm not falling down_

_I owe everything to you_

_Without your love_

_Bad times I'd be going through_

_You gave me_

_This new chance I'd been needing_

_And now that I can breathe_

_I know that you have fixed me_

_You have fixed me_

_I love you_

_You have fixed me_

_(end music)_

_Hey, meet me at the beach at seven. I have to tell you something. _

Jessica: Wow

Sarah: Oh my gosh, that was beautiful.

Jessica: I wonder what he's going to tell me.

Sarah: He's probably going to tell you that he loves you. Gosh, he's such a romantic.

Jessica: yes, and he's my boyfriend, so stop drooling!

Sarah: Sorry. You know, you're going to need a new dress for this occasion, and I think I have just the thing. _Sarah pulls out a big pink box with a big bow._

Jessica: _Opens box to reveal a beautiful purple dress. It's about knee length and strapless. There's a bow at the top and lace at the bottom of the dress._ Sarah, this is perfect! Thank you so much!

Sarah: No problem, sis. Now, it's ten till seven. Go get your boy!

Jessica: Thanks once again!

END SCENE


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3: JESSICA ARRIVES AT THE BEACH TO FIND CHRISTOPHER SITTING PLAYING HIS GUITAR

Jessica: I loved the song!

Christopher: Wow, you look amazing!

Jessica: Thanks, you look pretty good yourself.

Christopher: I brought some food.

Jessica: PB&J sandwiches, my favorite. _Both start eating the food._

Christopher: Thanks for coming. I know it was short notice.

Jessica: Like I mind seeing my boyfriend. Really, it was no big deal.

Christopher: It means a lot to me that you came still, so thank you.

Jessica: What did you want to tell me.

Christopher: Well, you know how I was going to leave two days from now to film the movie, well, I'm leaving tonight.

Jessica: (stunned) okay, that's fine, I guess. How long did you know?

Christopher: three days

Jessica: And you never told me?

Christopher: I didn't want to upset you.

Jessica: (angry) I would understand. I thought we were a couple. Couples tell each other everything!

Christopher: I'm sorry, I just wanted you to not have to feel like you were running out of time. You know how I feel about you.

Jessica: Do I, do I really? Apparently, you have some truth issues. I need to go home now. (crying)

Christopher: Jessica! Wait!

Jessica: What!

Christopher: I love you.

Jessica: _Jessica freezes in place and turns to face Christopher _If you told me that a few hours ago, I would have said I love you too, but now, I don't know anymore. _Runs to car where Sarah had been waiting_

Christopher: (yelling after her) Jessica, Jessica! (done yelling) Oh great, just great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just learned how to put the horizontal line, so now, I'll add a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DCOMS or Starstruck...if I did I would be playing Jessica...trust me**

* * *

SCENE 4: CHRISTOPHER AT HIS HOUSE WITH HIS PARENTS. **(A/N anyone know their names?)**

Mom: So, how did it go with Jessica tonight?

Christopher: She left.

Dad: Why would she leave like that? She's crazy about you.

Christopher: She didn't like the fact that I waited till now to tell her I was leaving for the movie.

Mom: Can't you go apologize?

Christopher: Mom, I tried, really. I'll try to text her, but it's going to be hard getting a hold of her half way across the world. Is there even reception in Iceland?

Dad: I'm sure there is. And if there's not, you send her a letter. I know you guys can work this out.

Christopher: Thank guys, it means a lot that you're actually being my parents now.

Dad: We like it to, son. _hug!_

Christopher: Night guys. I love you.

Mom: We love you too sweetie.

_Christopher is in his room, writing (more like playing) a song_

_I tried to give you the world_

_Then you turn on me _

_And walk out of a closed door_

_I tried to help you along_

_And then you tear me down_

_Push me to the ground_

_And I still love you girl_

_Even though I'll be half way around the world._

_And you know I'd climb mountains for you_

_Maybe I need to remove these tainted glasses I've been looking through  
_

_Maybe this was a mistake_

_Maybe things shouldn't have worked out this way_

_Maybe we needed to fall_

_But I want to keep holding on  
_

_You tried to change me_

_And I responded _

_Look at who I am today_

_Only half the man I was yesterday_

_Somehow things will fall into place_

_I know we'll find a way_

_To make this all work out again_

_Just gotta find my head._

_And I still love you girl_

_Even though I'll be half way around the world_

_And you know I'd climb mountains for you_

_Maybe I can be a hero too  
_

_Maybe this was a mistake_

_Maybe things shouldn't have worked out this way_

_Maybe we needed to fall_

_But I want to keep holding on  
_

_And I don't wanna let go  
_

SHOW DISTRESSED CHRISTOPHER

END SCENE


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starstruck, even though it would make me very happy if I did! :) **

* * *

SCENE 4: JESSICA IN THE CAR WITH HER SISTER ON THE WAY HOME AFTER THE MISHAP AT THE BEACH

Sarah: What did he do to you!

Jessica: Why does it matter?

Sarah: It helps to talk about these things. I'm not a horrible sister. I do care.

Jessica: He lied.

Sarah: About what!

Jessica: He's leaving tonight. He knew three days ago, and he never told me.

Sarah: He probably just didn't want to hurt you.

Jessica: I know, but that was such a big secret. I would have done things differently if I had known he would be leaving tonight.

Sarah: Come one, give him a second chance. He loves you.

Jessica: He told me that tonight.

Sarah: See! He's perfect! He was just trying to prevent you from more pain.

Jessica: He's totally not perfect. He kept something from me, and it hurts.

Sarah: You know, you'll have to forgive him eventually if you ever want him back.

Jessica: That's the thing Sara, maybe I don't want him back! Maybe this relationship isn't destined to work out. He is famous, I'm normal, and there are complications.

Sarah: You'll regret it if you break up with him.

Jessica: You don't know that.

Sarah: Yes, I do!

Jessica: It's just that this long distance relationship thing isn't quite working out. I only see him in the summer, sometimes on weekends if he flies over. The rest of this year and half of the next he'll be in Iceland, and I'm sure not going over there. It's going to be hard to keep communication. I don't know what to do about this, Sarah. I really don't. (starts crying harder)

Sarah: Stay with him, for now.

Jessica: I don't know if I can do that.

Sarah: Well, no matter what you do, it's your choice. You can stay with him. It will make you happy, it will make him happy, and you'll have rough times, but you love each other enough to work those out. Your other option is to break up with him. You'll be miserable, he'll be crushed, and you'll never get him back because face it, he lives in Hollywood, someone will get the rebound. If he dated Alexis Bender, he'll surely get a new girlfriend fast, so it's your choice, but I see only one good route.

Jessica: Maybe he needs a new girlfriend. Maybe I need a new boyfriend. Maybe we should break up.

Sarah: Whatever, sister, it's your life.

THEY HAVE ARRIVED AT THEIR GRANDMA'S HOUSE. SARAH EXITS CAR, WHILE JESSICA STAYS IN IT AND CRIES.

END SCENE


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starstruck. If I did, I would be the luckiest girl in the world :)**

* * *

SCENE 6: CHRISTOPHER ON THE PLANE TO ICELAND.

Mom: Have you texted Jessica yet?

Christopher: No, not yet.

Mom: How come? **(A/N so you know, only the mom went with Christopher on the trip. Why? I don't know. I just thought it keep things similar if one parent went and one parent stayed.)**

Christopher: I thought I'd give her time to calm down. If I text her now, she'll either not respond or she'll send a nasty text.

Mom: Try.

Christopher: Mom, I really think this is a bad idea.

Mom: Try or your grounded!

Christopher: Okay, okay

_Text: Hey Jessica. Once again, I'm really sorry. I only kept it from you to help you, I had no malicious thoughts in mind. I really did mean it when I said I love you, and I don't think I'll ever move on. Please forgive me._

Mom: See, was that hard? Just wait a few minutes, hopefully she'll respond.

Christopher: I really hope she doesn't break up with me.

Mom: And why do you think that she would do that?

Christopher: She seemed really hurt. All I ever do is hurt her it seems. I left her at the beach, denied knowing her on the news, and now I've kept something from her.

Mom: Jessica is a reasonable girl, she'll come around.

Christopher: What if she doesn't?

Mom: You're Christopher Wilde. There are plenty of girls out there who would love to date you.

Christopher: You don't get it, Mom. Jessica is real. She's not some airhead Hollywood star, she's a real person, with real opinions and real ideas. She's different.

Mom: I'm sure there are some real girls in Hollywood. Alexis was nice.

Christopher: We didn't even like each other that much. And she wasn't half as real as Jessica. Maybe I should break up with her.

Mom: But you were just saying how much you wanted to keep her.

Christopher: If you love something that much, sometimes you need to let it go.

Mom: You'll regret it.

Christopher: You don't know that. And besides, weren't you just rooting for me to date another celebrity?

Mom: I know, I'm contradicting myself, but you're right, Jessica is different. She changed you, Christopher.

Christopher: She did.

Mom: Why don't you wait and see if she texts you back, then make your decision, okay sweetie?

Christopher: Thanks Mom. I'll do everything I possibly can at the moment not to break off a relationship with her. I love her.

Mom: Now that's the Christopher I know.

END SCENE

* * *

**Poll time! **

**I've never done a poll before, considering I've only been a member for five days, but here is a poll! It would make me very happy if you reviewed and answered these questions! :D**

**1) What was your favorite chapter so far.**

**2) Which song was your favorite? Was it the one Christopher wrote for Jessica for their anniversary, or the one that Christopher wrote once Jessica left the beach. I had fun writing both.**

**3) Do you know Christopher's parents names?**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Love, Twipi  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislaimer: I don't own any DCOM's or Starstruck. If I did, each one of us would have one of Christopher Wilde's cars! **

* * *

SCENE 7: JESSICA AND SARA ARE IN JESSICA'S BEDROOM, PONDERING WHAT TO DO WITH CHRISTOPHER'S TEXT

Jessica: Really, how do I respond to that!

Sarah: By saying you love him and forgive him.

Jessica: What if none of those options are true?

Sarah: Jessica, you're really overreacting. He wasn't even trying to hurt you! Most people break up with their boyfriends because they cheated on the other, not because they tried to help them.

Jessica: I'm not overreacting!

Sarah: Yes, you are. You even overreacted to the accusation that you overreacted.

Jessica: Fine.

Sarah: See, I always know best. Now, text Christopher back and tell him at least that you forgive him.

Jessica: Why?

Sarah: Stop asking that! Just do it! Trust me, when you are walking down the isle to marry that boy, you'll thank me.

Jessica: You're impossible.

Sarah: That's what makes me your sister! Now text him back!

Jessica: Fine.

_Text: okay I guess I forgive you_

Sarah: (sarcastically) Wow, I bet he really feels the love.

Jessica: I'm not ready to shower him with love yet. Seriously, he should get enough being Christopher Wilde. At least I texted him.

Sarah: You did, and I'm proud of you sis.

Jessica: Thanks Sarah, that actually means a lot that you would say you're proud of me. I love you.

Sarah: Love you too. Now, do you want to go to the beach, or are we going to just stay here and play shuffle board with Grandma?

Jessica: (laughs) let's go!

END SCENE

* * *

**Thank you navybrat4 and Numbuh8.0 for participating in the poll! lol I love all of you though, who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOM'S or Starstruck. If I did, I would be playing Jessica, and there would be no Alexis Bender character :)**

* * *

SCENE 8: CHRISTOPHER RECIEVES THE TEXT FROM JESSICA. HIM AND HIS MOM ARE STILL ON THE PLANE

Sherri **(thanks navybrat4 for the names!)**: Has she texted you yet!

Christopher: Yes! And she forgives me. She still doesn't sound happy, though.

Sherri: She'll come around eventually. After all, you're Christopher Wilde. Now, aren't you happy that I forced you to text her?

Christopher: Yes Mom, I'm thrilled that I was threatened to be grounded. (said in a joking manner.)

Sherri: You love me. Now, you better find a way to make it up to that girl. You have to do something big that will catch her attention.

Christopher: Like dedicate a song to her on national television?

Sherri: Perfect!

Christopher: I have been working on one. Do you want to see the lyrics. (even though Christopher isn't singing on the plane, the music will play in the background while flashbacks of Jessica and Christopher together play as a visual)

Sherri: Of course, sweetie!

_(Song lyrics_)

_My life's purpose_

_My song's duet_

_You're everything I've dreamed of_

_And more yet_

_You showed me what living _

_Life is really like_

_And now I know how to _

_Speak my mind_

_I'm not the plastic face_

_The world use to see_

_On every movie screen_

_And every TV_

_Now that I've found hope_

_An escape_

_I can search for peace_

_And another day_

_I can see the future_

_Because of the love you've given me_

_I count every breathe I take_

_And know that that was a gift you gave me_

_And words can't describe my love for you_

_And that's why I'll never give you away_

_I need someone to light up my world._

_And Jessica, you are that flame_

_Mirrors lied to me_

_They told me that I was superior _

_You knocked them all down _

_And took the burden _

_I couldn't carry anymore_

_I needed you _

_More than my shallow brain knew_

_And I'm glad I let you in_

_Because without our journey_

_My patience would run thin_

_And now I'm more than just a pretty face_

_I have a mind, I have my own ways_

_I can see a face _

_And know I can go their pace _

_I can see the future_

_Because of the love you've given me_

_I count every breathe I take_

_And know that that was a gift you gave me_

_And words can't describe my love for you_

_And that's why I'll never give you away_

_I need someone to light up my world._

_And Jessica, you are that flame_

_And I'll never give you up, babe_

Sherri: Oh my goodness! It's perfect! How could any girl resist that! I have such a great little boy! (starts to act all motherly and embarrassing)

Christopher: Mom! We're in public! I'm 17!

Sherri: Sorry sweetie!

Christopher: yeah. (gets all embarrassed and looks away)

END SCENE

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! If it seems like nothing much is happening at the moment, don't worry, I have a really big plot twist later in the story, so hang on with me while things stay drama free! The reviews are AWESOME! They really make my day and mean soooo much! This is my highest reviewed story! In fact, it's my only story that has over 10 reviews, so THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK! R&R**

**Love, Twipi :) :) :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starstruck or any other DCOM's. If I did, then I would have writer's to help me write better disclaimers!**

* * *

SCENE 9: JESSICA AND SARAH ARRIVE TO THE BEACH

Jessica: Wow. It's a beautiful day! This will make me feel better, definitely!

Sarah: Well, I always know best!

Jessica: Well, fifty percent of the time you do.

Sarah: Hey, at least I try.

Jessica: Haha, don't worry, you're a great sister!

Sarah: Isn't this where you and Christopher left on your journey with Petunia?

Jessica: Yeah, it was. Little did I know what I would get myself into that day.

Sarah: See, you still like him.

Jessica: You're right, I do.

Sarah: (starts singing) There's something about the sunshine, baby. I'm seeing you in a whole new light.

Jessica: (singing) Out of this world for the first time baby. Oh, it's so right. (both start laughing)

Sarah: He's perfect.

Jessica: Yeah, and he's mine! (both laugh again)

REPORTERS SNEAK UP BEHIND JESSICA AND START QUESTIONING HER

Reporter 1: Jessica! Jessica! We heard that you were planning to break up with Christopher, is that true!

Jessica: How did you guys know I was here, and no! I wasn't going to break up with Christopher.

Reporter 2: What's it like being Christopher Wilde's girlfriend!

Jessica: It's great! Now leave me alone!

Reporter 3: How do you feel with Christopher half way across the world filming with beautiful movie star Cindy Lockheart?

Sarah: Leave my sister alone! We're just here to go to the beach! POLICE!

Police: (comes up and shoos away reporters) Let's move it people, nothing to see here.

Jessica: Thank you, sir.

Police: No problem! Now if I were you, I would head home. (police leaves)

Jessica: Great! Now I can't even go to the beach when I'm on vacation! Why does this have to happen to me!

Sarah: At least you're dating Christopher Wilde.

Jessica: Sometimes I wonder if it's still worth it. And how did they find me!

Sarah: Don't worry, sis. They just have their ways. It's not your fault, and it's not Christopher's fault, so don't blame him either.

Jessica: And who is Cindy Lockheart.

Sarah: Don't start worrying about other movie stars. Christopher would never leave you.

Jessica: What is she? Blond or brunette?

Sarah: Blond, and don't worry about her.

Jessica: Alexis Bender was blond!

Sarah: Only because she died her hair that color. Don't worry about it! He likes YOU!

Jessica: I hope so.

Sarah: And to think that a few hours ago you were going to break up with him.

Jessica: That was before I realized how available he could be.

Sarah: Do you want to go back to the beach?

Jessica: Let's go home. There's nothing else we can do.

Sarah: I'm sorry. Let's go.

A SAD JESSICA AND SARAH LEAVE THE BEACH

END SCENE

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I saw on Disney the other day that Starstruck will be on Monday night at 8 eastern time in the US! So tune in! Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Love, Twipi!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck. If I did, then Starstruck would be on every week! **

* * *

SCENE 10: CHRISTOPHER WILDE IS WATHING THE NEWS IN HIS HOTEL ROOM. IT'S ABOUT JESSICA

TV: I'm Libby Lam, and this is Starstruck. Today, Christopher Wilde's girlfriend, Jessica, took a trip to the beach, where apparently, she got a little feisty with the reporters. Her sister, Sarah, even called the police. Even though Jessica debunked rumors of the couple having issues, it's still unsure whether the girl had any attention of breaking up with her boyfriend. What a "wilde" night for Wilde's girlfriend.

Christopher: I can't believe they're following her! Those jerks! They never leave anyone alone.

Sherri: She's such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve reporters hounding her when she's just trying to go on vacation.

Christopher: This is my fault. We didn't keep the relationship completely on the down low, and now, she's stuck being famous like me.

Sherri: It's not your fault! It's Hollywood's fault. The paparazzi are just sleazy people. They don't care about young people's lives.

Christopher: They are so messed up. I just want her to have a normal life.

Sherri: You're not breaking up with her!

Christopher: I wasn't planning to. I'm singing that song about her tomorrow on TV. Hopefully, the reporters will take the hint we're still together and they'll leave her alone.

Sherri: None the less, it will probably cheer Jessica up. Have you texted her again?

Christopher: No, let me text her now. She's probably upset.

_Text: Jessica. I saw the news. I'm so sorry that the paparazzi found you. It's not your fault. Don't worry. They're jerks. I love you and miss you a lot. _

_Text: I really hate them. I'm just trying to go to the beach on vacation. It stinks. I know it's not my fault, and remember, it's not your fault either. It's theirs. I love you too. _

Sherri: What did I tell you? She'd come around, and it looks like she's gone full circle.

Christopher: That's a relief. I didn't know if she'd ever forgive me.

Sherri: She's not a mean girl, sweetie. She likes you, she was just angry at the moment. Girls get that way.

Christopher: Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad she likes me again. It makes me feel better. Hey, I got another text.

_Text: Hey, have you met Cindy Lockheart yet? Is she pretty? Is she single? _

Sherri: Looks like someone is jealous. That's probably why she came around full circle.

Christopher: I don't want her to be jealous! There really is nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave her.

_Text: I haven't met her yet. She is single, but she's not half as pretty as you are. Don't worry, she's not my type ;) _

Christopher: I hope she believes me. The tabloids better not mess this up.

Sherri: Don't give them anything to make a story out of. Stay on the down low.

Christopher: I'll try. This is just like last summer.

END SCENE

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. Some chapters will be shorter than others. Some chapters may be long. It just depends what's being discussed. I write this in scenes, so I can't just switch over to Jessica. That would have to be another chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading! I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten! OVER 20! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!**

**R&R**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck. But how I wish I did... (hey, my 16th bday's coming up in November, hahaha, someone can buy me the rights! jk jk)**

* * *

SCENE 11: JESSICA AND SARAH SEE THE NEWS STORY ABOUT THEM.

TV: (heard in the background, because no need to hear the same story again) I'm Libby Lam, and this is Starstruck. Today, Christopher Wilde's girlfriend, Jessica, took a trip to the beach, where apparently, she got a little feisty with the reporters. Her sister, Sarah, even called the police. Even though Jessica debunked rumors of the couple having issues, it's still unsure whether the girl had any attention of breaking up with her boyfriend. What a "wilde" night for Wilde's girlfriend.

Jessica: (turns off TV) Christopher was right. They do twist around everything you say and turn it into something ugly.

Sarah: I can't believe they even put me in that article!

Jessica: I thought you liked the attention.

Sarah: Not when I look bad!

Jessica: You'll live. I'm the one stuck with a bad image.

Sarah: How so?

Jessica: They act like I'm some monster who's sole purpose in life is to break up with Christopher Wilde.

Sarah: You should text Christopher.

Jessica: (pulls out phone) Looks like he beat me to it.

_Text: Jessica. I saw the news. I'm so sorry that the paparazzi found you. It's not your fault. Don't worry. They're jerks. I love you and miss you a lot. _

Sarah: Awwww. He said he loves you.

Jessica: And I can't really deny now that I love him back. All it took was a little jealousy.

Sarah: What are you waiting for! Text him back!

_Text: I really hate them. I'm just trying to go to the beach on vacation. It stinks. I know it's not my fault, and remember, it's not your fault either. It's theirs. I love you too. _

Jessica: I really hope he doesn't date that Cindy girl. I heard she's like the next Megan Fox.

Sarah: She's probably not his type. She's a player. Alexis Bender, even though she's not the smartest girl, was not a player. Don't worry, you'll be fine.

Jessica: I'm going to text him about it anyway.

_Text: Hey, have you met Cindy Lockheart yet? Is she pretty? Is she single? _

Sarah: Way to sound desperate!

Jessica: Hey, if your boyfriend was doing a movie where Cindy Lockheart was his love interest, wouldn't you be a little freaked out?

Sarah: I guess I would, a little.

Jessica: And shouldn't you be jealous that some gorgeous star is kissing your man. You can't deny that you still have a huge crush on Christopher.

Sarah: Hey, I'm a fan girl, what can I say. But I'm not jealous of your relationship. I'm happy for you two.

Jessica: Thanks Sara, that means a lot. Hey, I got a text from Christopher.

_Text: I haven't met her yet. She is single, but she's not half as pretty as you are. Don't worry, she's not my type ;) _

Sarah: He's perfect!

Jessica: How many times can you say that in a day!

Sarah: Oh, so much more. Wait, I think you have another text.

_Text: Watch the news tomorrow morning at 7. I'm performing and I want you to hear._

Jessica: Can't wait to see what this is all about. (both laugh)

END SCENE

* * *

**Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for the AWESOME reviews! I have 26 now, I think! That's the most reviews I have for any story! You guys make me smile! And I would like to give a special shoutout to Carly, who's latest review made me smile :D. I love all of everyone's reviews too and thank you to the people who review every chapter! That's AWESOME! You guys are so nice to me :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck. So...yeah :)**

* * *

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Okay, so first things first, this chapter is super short and repeats a song from earlier, but I have some reasons to why it's not very good.**

**I'm not feeling to great right now. A few weeks ago, I started getting some tonsil sick thingy and after a week of a horrible sore throat I went to the doctor. I was put on antibiotics for a week, and they worked, but they're done now and it came back, and now I'm on two different medicines. I have been feeling OK, but I don't feel too great today, but I wanted to update for you guys, so here it is. It's was kinda rushed, though.  
**

**I wanted to update now because the next couple of days I will be on a trip and I probably won't be able to update. I will be back Friday afternoon, but depending on how I feel will determine if I update then or Saturday. I'm sorry that I left you on a not very fulfilling chapter. I wish I could update for you guys on the trip, too, but I don't think that will be possible unless I borrow my Dad's computer (which could happen). **

**So, I love you guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**

* * *

SCENE 12: JESSICA AND SARA WATCH THE NEWS

Jessica: This better be good. I woke up early for this.

Sarah: I'm sure he would just randomly tell you to get up and watch the news. This must be special.

Jessica: You're right, he's performed on the news thousands of times, and never told me to watch.

Sarah: So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Jessica: I guess you're right.

TV: Welcome to our daily concert series. Today, we have teen heartthrob Christopher Wilde. He's performing a song he just wrote. This should be interesting.

Christopher: This one's for you Jessica.

_(Song from the previous chapter_)

_My life's purpose_

_My song's duet_

_You're everything I've dreamed of_

_And more yet_

_You showed me what living _

_Life is really like_

_And now I know how to _

_Speak my mind_

_I'm not the plastic face_

_The world use to see_

_On every movie screen_

_And every TV_

_Now that I've found hope_

_An escape_

_I can search for peace_

_And another day_

_I can see the future_

_Because of the love you've given me_

_I count every breathe I take_

_And know that that was a gift you gave me_

_And words can't describe my love for you_

_And that's why I'll never give you away_

_I need someone to light up my world._

_And Jessica, you are that flame_

_Mirrors lied to me_

_They told me that I was superior _

_You knocked them all down _

_And took the burden _

_I couldn't carry anymore_

_I needed you _

_More than my shallow brain knew_

_And I'm glad I let you in_

_Because without our journey_

_My patience would run thin_

_And now I'm more than just a pretty face_

_I have a mind, I have my own ways_

_I can see a face _

_And know I can go their pace _

_I can see the future_

_Because of the love you've given me_

_I count every breathe I take_

_And know that that was a gift you gave me_

_And words can't describe my love for you_

_And that's why I'll never give you away_

_I need someone to light up my world._

_And Jessica, you are that flame_

_And I'll never give you up, babe_

Jessica: Oh my gosh! He did that for me! I love that boy so much!

Sarah: He's perfect.

Jessica: Could you stop saying that!

Sarah: Sorry, habit I guess.

(back to TV)

Reporter: So, Christopher, that one was for your girlfriend?

Christopher: Yes, Jessica is very special to me, and I want to make sure she knows that. I also want the world to know that I love Jessica Olsen!

Reporter: Wow! That's some boyfriend you got there, Jessica!

Jessica: (laughing) I can't believe he did that! We recorded this, didn't we?

Sarah: I hope so! You are so lucky!

Jessica: I know! Take that Cindy Lockheart! (both girls get into a giggle fit, show Christopher's face on TV, fade to black.)

END SCENE


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck. Feel free to get me them, though! :D**

* * *

SCENE 13: CHRISTOPHER MEETS CINDY LOCKHEART FOR THE FIRST TIME.

Director: Christopher! Welcome to set!

Christopher: It's great to be here, sir. I'm honored that I was considered for a movie.

Director: Well, we're honored to have you. We start filming in a month, but for this first month, it's all about getting to know your costars!

Christopher: Can't wait to meet them!

Director: I bet you can't! There aren't many, considering the film is about four people stranded on an island. It's an interesting romantic comedy.

Christopher: The idea is very original sir.

Director: The only person on set today is Cindy Lockheart. I want you two to spend as much time as possible together.

Christopher: I have a girlfriend, sir.

Director: Yeah, and this is Hollywood. It will get you two some chemistry, and it will be good publicity.

Christopher: What if I don't like her?

Director: Then act like you do! This is Hollywood, baby!

Christopher: Fine. Where is she?

Director: CINDY!

Cindy: Yes sir!

Director: This is Christopher. Go acquaint yourselves. _Cindy grabs Christopher eagerly by the arm and pulls him away._

Cindy: Hey Chrissy! I'm Cindy! _She is still grabbing his arm. She also bops his nose with her finger in a flirtatious way as she says "Chrissy"._

Christopher: Pleasure to meet you. I must warn you before I start that I do have a girlfriend.

Cindy: Who?

Christopher: Jessica Olsen.

Cindy: Who's that?

Christopher: She's my girlfriend! I thought we already established that.

Cindy: Is she famous?

Christopher: No.

Cindy: Then why is she worth it?

Christopher: She's real!

Cindy: I'm real _Trying to grab Christopher again after he had shaken her arm off before._

Christopher: Yeah, but she has a real personality! She's beautiful, smart, funny, talented. She's not like all of the stuck up stars.

Cindy: Well, I'm sure you'll love me by the time we're done.

Christopher: I think Jessica's the one.

Cindy: I think the keyword here is "think". See you tomorrow loverboy (kisses his cheek. Christopher looks at her in disgust and wipes off his cheek.)

END SCENE

* * *

**I'm back from my trip! I'm feeling better, too. Thanks for being such supportive readers! I love each and every one of you and I want to give you a virtual cookie! R&R!**

**(also, feel free to think of a name for the director.)**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOM's or Starstruck. If I did, then all the Sara's in the world would get to be Jessica for a day!**

* * *

SCENE 14: CINDY HAS A CHAT WITH DIRECTOR NICK JOHNATHAN. **(A/N someone wanted Nick, another person wanted John, so I combined them!)**

Cindy: Nick, we need to talk.

Nick: Cindy, baby, what's up?

Cindy: You know what's up. You said that Christopher would love me.

Nick: He will, give him time.

Cindy: You never told me he had a girlfriend!

Nick: Was I supposed to?

Cindy: Yes! We were supposed to be the next Hollywood "It" couple!

Nick: That was never part of the contract.

Cindy: But you verbally told me that he would love me!

Nick: Well, you're gorgeous, most boys would break up with their girlfriends to be with you. How was I supposed to know that he would actually be faithful.

Cindy: Why does he have to be such a good person! I want you to get him to like me!

Nick: And how do you propose I do that? Believe it or not, I do have a boss, and I really don't want him to fire me!

Cindy: You are such a wimp! Just think about how much publicity the movie would get if Christopher and I were together.

Nick: I guess a lot.

Cindy: You guess? You guess! No, you know. Chrissy better like me really soon or I quit this movie.

Nick: But your good looks are going to make the movie do well!

Cindy: Yes, and my big mouth can choose to make this movie look really bad.

Nick: Cindy, darling, I can try to work this out! Christopher is a sweet guy, I can make him do things he wouldn't normally do! Just, please, stay in the movie!

Cindy: There are a few other little things that need to happen to make this partnership work out.

Nick: Anything!

Cindy: One, I need a message therapist in my dressing room at ten o'clock every day. Not a second later.

Nick: Done!

Cindy: I need chocolate donuts waiting outside my trailer at 9 o'clock every day. Once again, not a second late.

Nick: Your wish is my command.

Cindy: Third, I want a hairstylist for my poodle. If she doesn't look as pretty as me, I'm leaving the movie.

Nick: No problem!

Cindy: And lastly, write in a few extra kissing scenes in the movie. I think that will help Chrissy think straight.

Nick: No problem! The writer is my brother!

Cindy: These changes better be in affect by tomorrow, or Libby Lam is going to have a very interesting story to report the next day, get it?

Nick: I understand loud and clear.

Cindy: Great! Now go get me some chocolate cake!

(Nick runs off to get the cake.)

END SCENE

* * *

**OMG! 44 reviews! Guys, this is AMAZING! You are the best readers EVER! Thanks so much for the time you have given me! I'm as happy as a clam! lol R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck. I do own Cindy Lockheart, though...mwahahahaha**

* * *

SCENE 15: JESSICA SEES A NEWS REPORT ON TV

TV: I'm Libby Lam and welcome to Starstruck news. Workers on the set of the movie, "Stranded and In Love," have told me that Christopher Wilde and Cindy Lockheart have indeed met. Sources say that the two were hitting it off quite nicely. The director, Nick Jonathan, said that the two have great chemistry! He's even adding in a few more love scenes. Could this mean trouble in the land of Chrissica? Only time will tell? Once again, I'm Libby Lam reporting for Starstruck news.

Jessica: Oh my gosh. Sarah, were you watching the news!

Sarah: I saw! Don't worry, you know how the news lies about things. There are no pictures, no video. For now, you need to not worry.

Jessica: What if they did hit it off, though?

Sarah: Then I'm sure it's in a very friendship-ey way. Don't worry. Christopher loves you, you love Christopher, I love Christopher, and everything stays the same.

Jessica: You know, you really need to stop liking my boyfriend.

Sarah: Don't worry, it's just a celeb crush. You had one on Riley Rileyson, teen pop sensation, when you were younger.

Jessica: Don't bring that up!

Sarah: See! Celeb crushes don't mean a thing! Now, why don't you text Christopher to make sure everything is going well over at set. Just don't question him too hard. Boys don't like that.

Jessica: I won't.

_Text: Hey Christopher. How's the movie coming along? How's Cindy? I heard on the news that you two are getting a long REALLY well…_

Jessica: That should give him the hint. I've never really been the jealous type before, but then again, I've never dated a celebrity before.

Sarah: And you've barely had a boyfriend before!

Jessica: Thanks, Sarah. (sarcastically)

Sarah: Check to see if he's written back!

Jessica: He has

_Text: Jessica, I miss you so much! Filming is going okay. Iceland is really pretty, but I don't care much for my costars. Cindy is really annoying. I don't know why the news report said that I liked her. Remember, I love you, and I always will. Don't you forget it!_

Sarah: See, he still loves you!

Jessica: He did say he didn't like Cindy. Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought.

Sarah: Things are never as bad as you think they are. The human mind is a dangerous place.

Jessica: Wow, Sarah, that was really deep.

Sarah: Yeah, it was! Thanks, sister! (they both hug and go back to what they were doing before)

END SCENE

* * *

**Once again guys, thanks for ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! AHHHH! It makes me very happy :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck, even though I wish I did because that would be awesome! LOL**

* * *

SCENE 16: CHRISTOPHER AND CINDY ARE PRACTICING THEIR FIRST SCENE.

Nick: Welcome guys! Hope you're excited about our first day on set! I know I am!

Cindy: I'm ecstatic! Isn't it a love scene!

Nick: Yes, it is! You two will have to kiss on the first day. Sorry about that, it's just how rehearsal goes!

Christopher: (sarcastically) Oh, joy.

Nick: Pep up, boy! You don't want your salary to be lowered, do you?

Christopher: Of course not, sir.

Nick: Good. Okay, you two are alone on the island. Macy and Joshua are already off on their half of the island. This is your time to shine! You realize that you really love each other. You look longingly into each other's eyes, and BAM! You kiss! Now show me love and ACTION!

Cindy: Oh, Tyler, you just look so handsome in the sun!

Christopher: You don't look bad yourself.

Cindy: Have you ever thought that maybe we are actually more than friends?

Christopher: I don't know, have you thought that?

Cindy: I don't know, have you thought that?

Christopher: Well, sometimes I think that I like you. But I didn't know if you felt the same way.

Cindy: Well, guess what, I like you.

Christopher: Well, I like you too.

Cindy: Oh, Tyler! (goes in for the kiss. Christopher avoids the liplock at all costs. He leans back and everything. He eventually just gives her a quick peck on the cheek.)

Cindy: CHRISTOPHER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!

Christopher: Oh, really? I was just thinking that my character would actually kiss you on the cheek instead of the lips.

Nick: Christopher, can I call you Chris? I feel that the scene is sort of passionate. You need to kiss her on the lips. And not some small kiss, I mean a big one.

Christopher: But I don't want to.

Nick: Chris, I'm afraid that if you want to be in this movie, you're gonna have to kiss her.

Christopher: Fine. (kisses Cindy. She's happy. He's disgusted and starts wiping off his lips.)

Nick: That's better.

Christopher: I think I have to go wash my mouth out!

Cindy: Oh, Chrissy, don't be such a baby! You know you loved it!

Christopher: First off, do not call me Chrissy, secondly, I hated it. I don't like you! I have a girlfriend.

Nick: You keep talking like that and you won't be in the movie.

Christopher: Are we done?

Nick: Yes, you're free to go.

Christopher: Good. (Christopher storms out the trailer)

END SCENE

* * *

**OMG, guys! Over 50 reviews! That's AMAZING! I really do love you all! You make me smile! Keep on reviewing! **

**R&R**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOM'S or Starstruck. I do own this song, though!**

* * *

SCENE 17: CINDY IS IN HER TRAILER, COMPLAINING (hahaha cue song!)

Cindy: (to herself) Why won't he love me? I'm smart, I'm beautiful, and I'm blond! He should be bowing at my feet! I'm Cindy Lockheart! I'm the prettiest most talented actress of my generation. I've dated tons of hot men, and Christopher will fall into my web soon enough! With Nick wrapped around my finger, I have plenty of stunts I can pull. I just need him to kiss me. Not just a little kiss, or a forced kiss, but a real kiss. Then he'll love me!

_(Cue Music! ((Ha it's just like a musical!)) )_

_(and to help imagine the song, this is a very Broadway sounding number in my head, not some pop song…so yeah!)_

_When he loves me._

_All of Hollywood _

_Will be at my fingertips_

_When he loves me_

_I'll steal all his kisses_

_The ones that little Jessica misses_

_I'll be the It girl_

_No longer a fraud_

_I'll be the biggest star_

_This web has ever spun_

_When he loves me._

_I'm the prettiest girl_

_This world has ever known_

_I am worthy _

_To sit on a throne_

_He should be sitting _

_At my feet begging_

_He should be wanting me to date him_

_And I'll play hard to get_

_And soon he will forget _

_About his little nobody GF_

_And his mind will be focused on me._

_When he loves me _

_I'll use his fame_

_I'll be his leading lady_

_When he loves me_

_I'll sweep all the Oscars_

_And then I'll date an Emmy_

_I'll be the It girl _

_No longer a fraud_

_I'll be the biggest star_

_This web has ever spun_

_When he loves me_

_Hollywood is screaming my name_

_Broadway is my game_

_I'll soak up all the fame_

_When he loves me._

_When he loves me. _

Cindy: I have a little plan for Mr. Director. (calls Nick)

Nick: (on phone) hello?

Cindy: Hello, Nick? It's Cindy. You know Chrissy's girlfriend, Jessica?

Nick: yes. What about her?

Cindy: I want you to get a hoard of reporters on her. Something just seems off with her.

Nick: But that's unethical!

Cindy: What about Hollywood is ethical! Now do it or I'm off the film.

Nick: Yes, ma'am

_Resume music_

_Once I have that little brat out of the way_

_I can date Christopher _

_Love is game!_

_I'll be taking all the awards away_

_When he loves me!_

END SCENE

* * *

**I can see in the reviews that you guys hate Cindy and Nick as much as I do! Well, can't have a good story without villians! I know this chapter was a little different, but I hope you still liked it! Hahaha Starstruck needs some big show tunes! **

**Also, it would be really awesome if you guys could check out the poll on my profile and vote for your fave story of mine! I really would love to know what story you like best! Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Desclaimer: Once again, I don't own DCOMs or Starstruck, sigh, but I do own Cindy, Nick, and the reporters!**

* * *

SCENE 18: JESSICA IS TRYING ONCE AGAIN TO GO TO THE BEACH.

Jessica: Well, let's try this again.

Sarah: Maybe they won't be here this time. They already got one interview.

Jessica: Well, that doesn't mean they'll stop. I guess we can only hope that things go well.

Sarah: They will. See, there's a spot of beach with like, nobody! We can go there and no one will notice!

Jessica: I guess you're right. And I am wearing sunglasses and a hat.

Sarah: See, you won't be noticed. Now, get out there and have some fun! (Sarah and Jessica go to sit down on the beach)

Jessica: Man, this brings back memories. I had some of my best and worst moments out here.

Sarah: See, it's a good place to go. Don't let some stupid paparazzi ruin your time here.

Jessica: You're right! I'm normal! I can do whatever I want!

Sarah: Exactly!

Jessica: Ye- wait, do you see those people with cameras coming towards us! Seriously! Not again!

Sarah: Just ignore them, maybe they will figure out that you're not Jessica.

Reporter 1: Jessica, we heard that Cindy and Christopher are going out, what do you say about that?

Reporter 2: Jessica, we heard that you had some saucy revenge planned with Cindy stealing your man? What do you say about that?

Reporter 3: Jessica, we heard that your sister died, is that true?

Sarah: No it isn't! I'm right here!

Jessica: Sarah! You just blew our cover!

Sarah: Sorry!

Jessica: Christopher doesn't like Cindy, okay? Plain as that!

Reporter 1: But the director, Nick Johnson, told us that they were hitting it off.

Jessica: I don't care what the director say! And I don't have any "saucy revenge" planned for Cindy. Christopher and I are still together, and you can't do anything about it! Now leave me alone!

Reporter 2: What if Christopher denies reports?

Jessica: He won't! Now let me enjoy the beach!

Reporter 3: We're not leaving till you give us a story.

Jessica: Then we're leaving! Come on Sarah! (grabs Sarah by hand and drags her away. Sarah is blowing kisses to the camera and waving.)

(in car)

Jessica: Oh I hate them! And I'll have to be on the news, again!

Sarah: I'm sorry Jessica. This is what comes with dating fame. You date Hollywood, too.

Jessica: But I shouldn't have to. (starts crying)

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! Once again, check out the poll on my profile! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOM's or Starstruck, but I do own Cindy, and I hate her. It's a pretty awkward relationship...**

* * *

SCENE 19: CHRISTOPHER AND CINDY ARE ON SET.

Cindy: Hey, Chrissy, why don't you turn on the TV? They're talking about your girlfriend!

Christopher: Why are they talking about Jessica?

Cindy: I don't know! That's why you should watch!

TV: I'm Libby Lam here with Starstruck news. Yesterday we caught up with the girlfriend of teen pop sensation, Christopher Wilde. With recent reports of the two hitting it off, we caught up with Jessica on the beach to see if the pair were still together.

(video) "I don't care what the director say! And I don't have any "saucy revenge" planned for Cindy. Christopher and I are still together, and you can't do anything about it! Now leave me alone!" (end video) It looks like Jessica isn't enjoying this new found fame, or Cindy. Tune in tomorrow at eight for more Starstruck news. Once again, this is Libby Lam, signing off.

Cindy: She obviously doesn't like the fame. If you broke up with her, things would get easier.

Christopher: Well, I can't believe that they are doing this to her, but that by no means means that I'm going to break up with her.

Cindy: That's selfish, Christopher.

Christopher: No, it's logical. She'll still get stuck with reporters even if I broke up with her.

Cindy: How do you know that?

Christopher: They still interview Alexis Bender about our break up.

Cindy: But she's already famous.

Christopher: Yeah, and Jessica is now, too! They'll still bug her. They'll just want her side of the story.

Cindy: Maybe you should still break up with her!

Christopher: Would you just give up! I know what you're doing!

Cindy: And what would that be?

Christopher: You're trying to get me to leave Jessica. Well, here is some news for you, I'm not going to. I know you like me, but I really don't like you back.

Cindy: I don't understand.

Christopher: Well, obviously, someone sent in news reports of us liking each other. And, I don't know what world you're living in, but those reports aren't true. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jessica. Have you heard of her? She's sort of perfect, and I love her.

Cindy: I can be perfect.

Christopher: No! You'll never be perfect! No matter how hard you try, you'll always be a horrible person!

Cindy: That hurts me Christopher.

Christopher: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. (hugs Cindy. Reporter sees them. Luckily, they don't have a camera, but they do have eyes.)

Christopher: Oh my gosh! You set this up!

Cindy: I have no idea what you mean, Chrissy!

Christopher: Stop calling me Chrissy, and you do know what I mean. Now the news will totally misinterpret the hug!

Cindy: Or will they? Maybe they're right about our feelings?

Christopher: No, there are no positive feelings between us. Leave me alone, leave Jessica alone, leave the press alone, and get out of my life. (leaves trailer angrily.)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Things are really gonna be getting juicy! Oh, and I was watching my Starstruck DVD yesterday, and I realized, I FORGOT STUBBY! Once I was done being disgusted with myself for forgetting one of the COOLEST CHARACTERS EVAH'!, I realized that I can add him in later in the story, so hopefully, sometimes in the next few chapters, Stubby will appear! Thanks for all the reviews! OVER 70! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! I love you guys!**

**R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**

Cindy: (once Christopher is gone.) Well, this should be a good headlining story for tomorrow. Chrisicca will be over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMs or Starstruck. If I did, that would be cool, so feel free to buy it for me ;) jk ...I do own Cindy though...but she's a jerk, so I don't really care that I own her.**

* * *

SCENE 20: JESSICA AND SARAH ARE WATCHING TV WHEN THE DOORBELL RINGS

Jessica: Could you get that?

Sarah: Why can't you get it?

Jessica: What if it's the paparazzi?

Sarah: Then they'll storm into the house to get the picture, and you don't want that!

Jessica: Fine. How about we both go?

Sarah: Deal (go up and open the door)

Jessica: STUBBY! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here! (give him a big hug.)

Stubby: How are my two favorite girls?

Sarah: Pretty good. (gives Stubby a big hug, too)

Jessica: How was your tour debut!

Stubby: Pretty fly. I can't believe I'm finally a solo rapper! I loved rapping with Chris and all, but this is pretty cool!

Sarah: We're so proud of you! I can't believe you're here!

Stubby: Well believe it! Hey, I've seen the news lately. I'm sorry guys about what's going on. Don't worry. Chris and I have been texting. Cindy's not a threat, at all.

Jessica: Then what about that? (look at TV where they are showing the pics of Cindy and Christopher hugging)

TV: …where Cindy and Christopher were caught passionately hugging. Is this the end of Chrissica, or is Christopher a cheating man?…

Stubby: Maybe it's not what it looks like?

Jessica: Or maybe it's exactly what it looks like!

Sarah: Why don't you text Christopher?

Jessica: Sure.

Text: Christopher, what is up with those pics! Why are you hugging Cindy! You told me that you didn't like her!

Stubby: I'm sure he has a good explanation. Chris isn't the cheating or lying kind.

Jessica: He denied knowing me last summer.

Stubby: True, but he fixed it. That was kind of strange of him to lie about you anyway. It was that director's fault.

Jessica: Well, maybe this is that Nick guys fault!

Stubby: Who knows?

Sarah: You're phones beeping! Look at the text!

Text: It's not what it looks like! I was yelling at Cindy, because trust me, I don't like her, and she started crying. Well, I'm still a gentleman, and I felt bad, so I hugged her, and then the press were right there! She set me up! I love you, Jessica! Trust me!

Stubby: See?

Sarah: But can she believe him?

Jessica: I guess I'll believe him this time. If I see these kind of pics one more time though, we're over!

Stubby: Fair enough. I'm sorry Jessica that you've had to put up with all of this. (hugs Jessica)

Jessica: Thanks, Stubby. I just wish the press would go away. I just wish I could hang out with Christopher, like earlier this summer.

Sarah: He'll visit once the movie is over! He knows where we live in the little state of Michigan!

Jessica: I guess you're right. I hope he doesn't mess up again.

Stubby: He won't. Trust me.

Jessica: I wish I could.

END SCENE

* * *

**Here's Stubby! Yeah! Hey, I know you all hate Cindy, I hate her too, but you can't have a good plot line without a villian, and she's a pretty evil one! Don't worry, there will be a happy ending! No one's gonna die, but don't worry, Cindy will get what's coming to her. We're about half way through the story! Wooh! and OVER 80 REVIEWS! OMG guys! I'm gonna flip when we get to 100! (I hope we do eventually! :D ) You guys are great! Thanks for reading still! I love you guys!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMs or Starstruck, but...I turn 16 in November! You could buy me the rights for my bday! ;) jk jk**

* * *

SCENE 21: STUBBY IS ON THE PHONE WITH CHRISTOPHER

Christopher: Hello?

Stubby: Hey Chris! It's Stubby!

Christopher: Hey man! What's up! How was the tour?

Stubby: It was the best! The fans were crazy great!

Christopher: I know, they really make the job awesome!

Stubby: Yeah. And you know, you have a lot of fans and people who look up to you, right?

Christopher: Uh…yeah, I know that. And why are you telling me this?

Stubby: Chris, dude, you need to get your act together!

Christopher: What do you mean? I haven't done anything.

Stubby: I saw the pictures. I'm at the Olsen household right now. I know you're excuse, but I don't know if I believe you. I had to lie to the girls and say that you would cheat, but the real deal, man, is I'm not sure if you wouldn't cheat anymore.

Christopher: You know how much I love Jessica! I would never do something like that to her!

Stubby: Then why are there all these reports of you romancing Cindy. I can forget the first few, but when that's all I hear everyday? Dude, what's up?

Christopher: I hate Cindy! She sets me up! She sends in the reports. Trust me, I can't stand her. I only hugged her because I made her cry.

Stubby: Sure. You know, I've never met a celebrity that would go to these extents to make the public think you two were dating. Really, it doesn't happen.

Christopher: Stubby! You're my best friend! You have to believe me! What about 4th grade, huh? We became friends in fourth grade! Now look at us! We're 18 and still friends! You have to believe me. You can't let eight years of friendship go to waste!

Stubby: I don't want to sacrifice our friendship, but I will if you sacrifice your relationship. You have a commitment with Jessica. You can't break that.

Christopher: And I'm not going to! Dude! You have to believe me! Cindy is evil! You're gonna believe the paparazzi instead of me? Really, man? After all the false reports they've posted about me and you in the past?

Stubby: I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't jump to conclusion so fast. But, I am still weary about this. I'll give you the same ultimatum that Jessica gave. If pictures come out one more time, we're done here. I'm not going to believe you anymore. And Jessica is going to break up with you. And all this takes is one more photo, so if you have to lock Cindy in a closet, without you of course, then do it.

Christopher: I'll do anything. The director is crazy too, though, he tried to force us together, and I really don't want to lose this movie deal.

Stubby: Is a movie really worth it? You still have your music.

Christopher: I'm not really sure, Stubby. I've got to go work on a scene. See you later, Stubby.

Stubby: One more time.

Christopher: I know. Talk to you later. Tell Jessica I love her.

Stubby: Sure thing. Bye dude. (hangs up phone and shakes his head.)

Stubby: Something isn't right here.

END SCENE

* * *

**Guys! 91 reviews! WE'RE ALMOST TO 100! AHHHHHHHH! Thanks for all the reviews! I seriously read each one, sometimes more than once, and I even check out all of you pages and everything. I really care about the people who read and review my work! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! It keeps me motivated to write! **

**Love, Twipi :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck...but I wish I did! **

* * *

SCENE 22: BACK ON SET WITH CHRISTOPHER, CINDY, AND NICK

Christopher: Cindy, thanks a lot, you ruined everything.

Cindy: What did I do Chrissy?

Christopher: Don't play dumb with me. You set me up!

Nick: Don't blame Cindy for things she didn't do Christopher!

Christopher: But she did do it!

Nick: Do you have proof?

Christopher: Well, there were photographers there when I was giving her a comforting hug.

Nick: Those photographers could have been there any time! It just happened to be when you were hugging.

Christopher: You know that photographers can't get on set! Someone had to let them on!

Nick: Maybe it was just the caterer or the camera man. I'm sure Cindy wouldn't want to be in the news, either.

Cindy: Yeah, Chrissy, I don't want press.

Nick: See? She's so sweet and innocent!

Christopher: Are you all mentally diseased, or are you just ignorant!

Nick: Christopher! That is no way to talk to the director who's giving you your big break in acting!

Christopher: I'm sorry sir. I just think that something is off here. These stories are so false. I'm not dating Cindy! I don't even like her like that!

Cindy: Yes you do, Chrissy. You told me yesterday!

Christopher: I didn't tell you anything!

Nick: Don't lie!

Christopher: So, you'll believe her and not me! What kind of world is this? I have given you no reason not to believe what I'm telling you! Why do you never trust me! I have a girlfriend that I love immensely. Her name is Jessica Olsen. Heard of her? I would never leave her, and so I'm never going to like Cindy more than I would like any costar. I'm in love with Jessica! How can nobody accept.

Nick: Christopher, we all know that Jessica isn't your type! Cindy would be better for your image!

Christopher: How?

Nick: Well, for one, she's famous!

Christopher: Do you think I care about fame?

Nick: You should.

Christopher: Gosh! This is why Hollywood is so twisted! I'm not that shallow!

Cindy: Come on, Christopher. We all know deep down that you want me.

Christopher: Can you all just get away from me! (spazzes out and runs to his trailer)

_(cue music!)_

_All the games you play_

_All the hearts you break_

_Isn't on your consciousness_

_All the lives you take_

_All the promises you gave_

_All of it, thrown away_

_You are heartless_

_You are ruthless_

_Why do I have to live like this_

_Take me back home_

_I don't want this_

_I can't stand life without love in it_

_Take me to a place_

_Where there is no hate_

_Let me fly away_

_I want to get away_

_Every lie you say_

_Every single day_

_You are a liar in every single way _

_Every trick you play_

_Every single way_

_Doesn't mess with you head_

_You manipulate_

_You suffocate_

_You ruined my life_

_Now you're gonna pay_

_Take me back home_

_I don't want this_

_I can't stand life without love in it_

_Take me to a place_

_Where there is no hate_

_Let me fly away_

_I want to get away_

_Why does fame have to be this way_

_Why are things never okay_

_When will I get a chance to say_

END SCENE

* * *

**I hope you liked it! TWO REVIEWS AWAY FROM 100! Ahhhhh! so close! Let's do it this time, guys! Thanks SO MUCH for reading! I give you all virtual cookies! Yeah!**

**R&R**

**Oh, and CARLY, you know who you are :) You said in your last review that you have a fanfiction page, but don't log in. If you review again, could you link your page or sign in or something cause I want to see it :) Thanks!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMs or Starstruck! You can buy it for me though! jk jk..but really, feel free ;)**

* * *

SCENE 23: JESSICA IS WATCHING THE TV, PARANOID.

TV: Welcome to Starstruck news. I'm your host, Libby Lam. We are still on Christopher Watch. Little does he know that we have the set surrounded. Reports are still flooding in with sightings of him romancing his new leading lady. Are these stories true or a bunch of bologna? We're here to investigate!…

Sarah: You really need to stop watching that.

Jessica: This is the only bit of evidence I have to see what Christopher is doing. Video doesn't lie.

Sarah: You're really going overboard with this. Can't you just text this out?

Jessica: What if he lies in the texts?

Sarah: Then he's not worth it. (doorbell rings)

Jessica: Can you get that?

Sarah: Sure, because I'm much closer to the door. (goes to door and opens it)

Sarah: Oh, hey Stubby! (give him a hug)

Stubby: Just thought I'd drop by and see how things are going.

Sarah: Well, they're going. Poor Jessica can't stop watching "Christopher Watch" on TV.

Stubby: Wow, she really has hit rock bottom.

Sarah: Tell me about it.

Stubby: Hey, can I talk to you for a minute, you know, alone?

Sarah: Yeah sure. (go into another room together)

Stubby: I had a stern talk with Christopher the other day. I'm actually a little concerned about this.

Sarah: Oh my gosh! What did he say?

Stubby: He said that Cindy set him up with all of this. He says that she's evil, but who would go to that extent to get a guy?

Sarah: Some girls would.

Stubby: How many?

Sarah: Uh, not many. You're right. It's a bold accusation.

Stubby: I totally laid it down with him. I told him that if he didn't clean up his act, he was gonna have it in for him. I really hope he's telling the truth, but it's just so hard to believe!

Sarah: I know what you mean. I feel so bad for Jessica. Christopher is her life.

Stubby: I know. Christopher really likes her too. Even if he did cheat, it was a total lapse of judgment. I'm sure he still likes Jessica.

Sarah: Well, if he cheated, then he doesn't love her enough.

Stubby: I know, right? Hey, and can I ask you a question?

Sarah: Yeah, sure, what's up?

Stubby: I don't know how to say this, but do you have a boyfriend?

Sarah: Not at the moment, no. (blushing and such)

Stubby: Cool. Would you consider getting one in the near future?

Sarah: Depends on who the guy is.

Stubby: What is your kind of guy like?

Sarah: Well, funny, smart, cool, talented…

Stubby: Could I be all of those things? (trying to sound vague, but he just seems embarrassed a bit)

Sarah: Yeah, you could. (all flustered.)

Stubby: Cool…uh…Will….uh…Iseeyouagaintomorrow? He he. (Stubby chickens out)

Sarah: (disappointed) Yeah. See you tomorrow Stubby.

Stubby: Cool, cool. (gives Sarah a hug and he goes on his way.)

Stubby: Hey Jessica.

Jessica: Hey Stubby.

(Stubby exits.)

END SCENE

* * *

**Yeah! Romance! lol...what should Stubby and Sarah's couple name be? I can't think of one! lol. I hope you liked it, and guess what WE GOT TO THAT 100 REVIEWS! YEAH! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! You're the best! **

**R&R**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMs or Starstruck...so yeah!**

* * *

SCENE 24: STUBBY RETURNS TO THE OLSEN HOUSEHOLD

Sarah: Jessica, why don't you go and get ice cream or something? You need to get your life back. A boy is not worth it.

Jessica: I'm sorry. It's just I've never been in a situation like this before.

Sarah: Well, you've never dated a celebrity before. These things are going to happen all the time.

Jessica: I'm sorry, Sarah.

Sarah: You know I love you, and I've been trying to support you, but there comes a time where no one can help you anymore. You need to let this go and have faith in your boyfriend.

Jessica: I'll turn off the TV. (Turns off TV) I'm going to go for a walk. Stubby is coming in five. Have fun. (winks at Sarah.)

Sarah: (blushing and embarrassed) Thanks.

Jessica: See you later. (exits house.)

Sarah: (to herself) What should I do? Do I look okay? Am I presentable? (doorbell rings) Oh my gosh! (goes to open door) Hey Stubby!

Stubby: Hey Sarah! How's Jessica?

Sarah: Still paranoid. I finally got her to turn off the TV and get out. She's going on a walk.

Stubby: That's good. That's good. (looking at his feet, trying to avoid the topic he's trying to get to.)

Sarah: Yeah, that's good.

Stubby: So, I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…

Sarah: Yes?

Stubby: You know, like two people, going to a place to eat…

Sarah: Yes?

Stubby: Um, do you want to go on a date?

Sarah: Yes! I would love to!

Stubby: Awesome! Where do you want to go?

Sarah: Do you just want to grab a burger and see a movie?

Stubby: Oh my gosh! That sounds amazing! All of the other girls I've gone out with only wanted to get a salad!

Sarah: Are you calling me fat?

Stubby: No! I'm calling you normal! You're probably the realist person I've ever met!

Sarah: So, I guess that's good?

Stubby: That's very good! (goes to give Sarah a hug)

Sarah: And to think all these years I wanted to date Christopher!

Stubby: Well, people should have realized that I'm the fly one. (pops his collar)

Sarah: Well, Christopher has beautiful blue eyes.

Stubby: And I have a beautiful smile. See, even!

Sarah: Whatever Stubby. (smiling and said in a joking manner.)

Stubby: So, where does this leave us?

Sarah: What do you mean?

Stubby: Are we just going on a date, or are we, you know.

Sarah: What do you want to be?

Stubby: I don't know, what do you want to be?

Sarah: I want to be your girlfriend!

Stubby: Then call me your boyfriend.

Sarah: Okay, boyfriend!

Stubby: I like the sound of that!

Sarah: Do you want to go out for a walk to?

Stubby: Sure girlfriend! (they link arms and go out for their walk)

END SCENE

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! It means so much to me! You all make my day :)**

**R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D**

**(oh, and Carly, check your inbox! You said on your profile page you wanted tips, so I tried to give you some! I hope they help!)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck.**

**NOTE: Someone thought this was getting boring, so hopefully this will make it less boring. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

SCENE 25: CHRISTOPHER IS HAVING A DISCUSSION WITH NICK/ CHRISTOPHER IS OUT IN PUBLIC WITH CINDY.

Christopher: You wanted to see me, sir?

Nick: Yes, Chris, sit down. I have some news for you.

Christopher: Anything, sir.

Nick: This movie is not getting publicized enough to my liking.

Christopher: It's being covered on the news every night!

Nick: No. You, Jessica, and Cindy are being covered every night. I need you two to go out in public. You know, get your picture taken.

Christopher: I can't! Jessica will get the wrong idea!

Nick: Not if it's publicity for a movie. She's an intelligent girl. She'll understand.

Christopher: Sir, I let her down once. Please don't make me do it again!

Nick: Then you're off the movie!

Christopher: I cannot be off the movie! I need this movie deal so much! My music isn't as successful as it used to be!

Nick: Then go out with Cindy. It's not like you two have to kiss or hold hands or anything. Just do a little shopping, maybe grab some icecream. I don't know, you're choice. Just get out there.

Christopher: (near crying) Please, please don't make me do this.

Nick: I'm sorry, Chris, but it's the only option left.

Christopher: Fine. (leaves, very upset.)

CHRISTOPHER IS OUT WITH CINDY

Christopher: Cindy, I know that Nick made us go out like this, but this doesn't mean we're on a date.

Cindy: Oh, Chrissy, you don't mean that!

Christopher: But, I do.

Cindy: Are you delirious? I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you.

Christopher: No you're not. Now stop talking! Reporters are around.

Cindy: Hey, let's go take a walk down this little path.

Christopher: Whatever.

Cindy: Why aren't you excited?

Christopher: I don't know, maybe because I have a girlfriend at him that's going to take this the wrong way?

Cindy: Don't worry about her. Maybe a relationship with a normal person isn't worth it?

Christopher: She's worth it.

Cindy: The paparazzi are always following her now because of you.

Christopher: I know, and I feel bad about it, but I love her.

Cindy: You could love me.

Christopher: No, I really couldn't! Why can't you get that through your blonde head?

Cindy: That hurts me.

Christopher: Don't pull that trick again.

Cindy: Well I know something I can pull. (grabs Christopher and kisses him, full on the mouth. Christopher pushes her away as soon as possible.)

Christopher: WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THERE ARE FREAKING REPORTERS RIGHT THERE! (points to the reporters.)

Cindy: You know you wanted that.

Christopher: You are such a sick person! You do know that, right?

Reporter 1: Christopher, does this mean that you and Cindy are official?

Reporter 2: What about Jessica?

Reporter 3: What do you think Jessica will say when she sees the footage of you two kissing?

Christopher: LEAVE ME ALONE! (runs off)

END SCENE

* * *

**oooh drama. hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews! R&R.**

**Love, Twipi :D**

**(oh, and CARLY! Sorry to write you here again. NEVER EVER EVER EVER stop writing! Check your inbox because I have a whole letter to you saying why you shouldn't quit! It made me really really really really sad that you wanted to quit! I feel sooo bad! So, please don't stop! Love, Twipi)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck...surprise!**

* * *

**Hey guys! I just want to say that I won't be updating as often. This weekend I'm booked, and then school for me starts Monday. I'll probably only be able to update once or twice a week. It kills me, and I'm super sorry…I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, sorry I haven't updated today. We took my brother to college. I'll miss him dearly. **

SCENE 26: JESSICA SEES THE NEWS REPORT AND SARAH AND STUBBY DISCUSS IT.

TV: I'm Libby Lam with Starstruck news. Today, we have some real juice for you on Christopher Watch! Today, the star was seen kissing his blonde bombshell. We have video footage to show you the proof. (video is only a few seconds, cutting away half way through the kiss.) It looks like Jessica is not in this popstar's concern anymore. Cindy seems to have stepped in. Looks like we can call this conformation! So, what should the couple's name be? Chrisny? Cindopher? Cast your votes online at…

Jessica: Oh no! (starting to cry) Not this. Not this! He cheated! I can't believe this! We're over! (texts Christopher)

Text: Christopher! I can't believe you! It's over!

Sarah: I'm so sorry, Jessica. I didn't think he would actually, you know, take it this far.

Stubby: I'm so so sorry. He deserves what's coming to him.

Text: Jessica! It's not what it looks like! She kissed me! Please don't break up with me!

Jessica: He says she kissed him! What a liar! Does he not understand anything! They kissed, in public! And I'm supposed to believe him! All this year, I thought I had found that one person that would make me happy the rest of my life, or at least the rest of my high school career. He was perfect. He rarely messed up. He gave me the world. Now, look at him, leaving me for some skank! That brat!

Sarah: I have to agree with you this time. You should break up with him.

Stubby: Me too. And I told him if he slipped one more time, our friendship was over.

Sarah: I can't believe he would do this!

Jessica: (crying) I know!

Text: I'm sorry. You messed up, big time. We're over, for good.

Jessica: There. We broke up.

Sarah: I'm so sorry, Jessica! I didn't think that this would happen!

Jessica: It's fine. I have to go. (runs up to her room)

Stubby: Sarah, do you really think Christopher did that?

Sarah: Come one, there's so much evidence! They caught it on tape.

Stubby: Can you bring up that tape again? Youtube it.

Sarah: Okay. (youtubes the video.)

Stubby: Go back to the last few seconds. Do you notice something?

Sarah: Yeah, I notice that Christopher's lips are on Cindy's!

Stubby: No, look closely at the end of the video.

Sarah: Yeah, they're kissing.

Stubby: It cuts off.

Sarah: Yeah, so?

Stubby: You never see them end the kiss. If they caught a couple kissing, you think they would show the real thing.

Sarah: What if it was a long kiss. Then they wouldn't show the end.

Stubby: It's just a really odd part to cut off at. Something's up.

Sarah: Well, what are we supposed to do about it?

Stubby: Where do they keep these videos.

Sarah: Probably in the Starstruck news studio. I really don't know.

Stubby: And how can we find out if there's something up on the video.

Sarah: Seriously, nothing is up. He kissed her, no matter how short the kiss was.

Stubby: I can see Christopher messing up, but I'm not sure if I see him messing up this much.

Sarah: So, how do we found out again?

Stubby: We have to get the video.

Sarah: And this means?

Stubby: This means that we are going to break into Starstruck Studios. Pack your bags. It's spy time!

END SCENE

* * *

**Sorry these are so short. If this didn't follow scene per chapter it would be longer. Also, script versions make it hard to be long. So, yeah. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading! The dramatic part has begun! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D**

**(oh, and if I don't update tomorrow, it's cause I'm at the SELENA GOMEZ CONCERT! YEAH!)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck...but if I did, that would be awesome :D**

**Sorry, it's been a while. Have a TON of homework already even though it's only been two days and some stuff going on in my personal life that's keeping me busy and such, so please bear with me :) Hey, I got you this chapter! I didn't think I would have time! :D  
**

* * *

SCENE 27: CHRISTOPHER IS RECEIVING JESSICA'S TEXT

Text: Christopher! I can't believe you! It's over!

Text: Jessica! It's not what it looks like! She kissed me! Please don't break up with me!

Christopher: No! Why the heck did I even agree to do this film! Cindy (calling to Cindy, who is sitting in his trailer) why did you do this to me!

Cindy: Well, I just wanted your true feelings to get out! It's obvious that you love me more!

Christopher: I love Jessica more! I don't even know how you could even think that I would choose you over Jessica!

Cindy: Anyway, I would be better for the press.

Christopher: I don't care about the stupid press. I care about Jessica. I will march right over to Starstruck news and tell them the truth!

Cindy: And you think that they will actually believe you?

Christopher: Of course! They always have!

Cindy: Well, there is a video. There is evidence. I did kiss you. Try denying that.

Christopher: I'll say what happened after the video stopped!

Cindy: Nope. They won't buy it. Then the next day's headlines will be "Christopher Wilde, Lyer! Cheater! Scandal!" It wouldn't work.

Christopher: So?

Cindy: So, Jessica will have even more proof not to believe you. Think about it.

Christopher: I hate to say this, but you have a point.

Cindy: Yes I do!

Christopher: Don't flatter yourself.

Text: I'm sorry. You messed up, big time. We're over, for good.

Christopher: Wow. It's over. I lost her. This can't be happening.

Cindy: Bye bye Chrissy. (kisses his forehead and leaves the trailer.)

_(Cue music)_

_I fell into _

_The web she spun_

_And now life is back_

_To where this whole mess begun_

_I lost everything that has meaning_

_I lost my one true love_

_And I'll never find her under a rose bush_

_Laying in the garden sun. _

_No I'll never find her under a rose bush_

_Laying in the garden sun._

_Love is done_

_Never to be sung_

_Love is done_

_All hope is now gone_

_Love is done_

_This sad melody has begun_

_Riding solo_

_Forever on my own_

_Love is done_

_I ran into _

_The last brick wall_

_Salvation now _

_Can never be won_

_I'm stuck inside_

_Her poison cage_

_Left alone_

_Enraged_

_Lost all meaning_

_To her sick words and realities_

_Her little puppet_

_Now her toy for keeping_

_Because she won_

_And now I'm done_

_And I'll never find my love_

_Under a rose bush in the garden sun_

_Love is done_

_Never to be sung_

_Love is done_

_All hope is now gone_

_Love is done_

_This sad melody has begun_

_Riding solo_

_Forever on my own_

_Love is done_

_Oh love is done_

_And so is this song_

_But the words_

_Will never lose meaning_

END SCENE

* * *

**R&R! You guys are THE BEST!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck...so no saying I do! lol :)**

* * *

SCENE 28: SARAH AND STUBBY ARE TALKING TO JESSICA

Sarah: Jessica, stop crying and get yourself a new man!

Jessica: Why? I had a man! Christopher Wilde! And I broke up with him. (really hard crying now, it's slightly comical) Why did I let him go?

Sarah: Well, if this makes you feel any better, Stubby and I think the video was edited. We're going to go find out, so don't worry your pretty little face off until we figure this all out, okay?

Jessica: It's a video. How can they rig a stinking video!

Sarah: They, just, can! So, Stubby and I have it all under control. So, why don't you take a nap and leave it to us, okay?

Jessica: Whatever.

Sarah: Can I get a thank you?

Jessica: Thank you.

Sarah: Your welcome. Now, sleep! (closes door and enters the living room, where Stubby is sitting on the couch.)

Stubby: So, how is she?

Sarah: A wreck. Poor girl.

Stubby: Yeah. So, we have to come up with some plan to break into Starstruck Studios. It's not like we can just walk in and steal the footage.

Sarah: Well, you are Stubby. You're a world famous rapper now. Can you distract the front desk people?

Stubby: I guess that could work, but for only so long. It also would help if it was a girl. I don't think a middle aged dude would find much interest in me.

Sarah: Oh, that is true. Well, can you at least work your charm long enough for me to sneak into the back of the building?

Stubby: And how do you plan to do that?

Sarah: Don't under estimate my window opening powers!

Stubby: Fine, I won't. Should I be concerned? Is this how you got into Christopher's house, and his car, and his-

Sarah: Okay, the house and the car I can take, but don't mention that last one.

Stubby: I wish I could forget.

Sarah: I was a super fan a year ago. That was before he dated, then broke the heart of, my sister.

Stubby: Yeah, and this fan thing better be simmered down, because I'm your boyfriend. I don't need my cheating best friend to be my competition.

Sarah: Don't worry. No competition. (kisses Stubby on the cheek…awww!)

Stubby: (flustered) so yeah, um, (giggle) back to the plan.

Sarah: Oh, yeah, the plan.

Stubby: Yes, the plan. You can do your freaky window vodoo, and I'll distract the front desk person as long as I can. Then I'll have to leave. What do I do then?

Sarah: Go to the back and look for my opened window. Sneak through it.

Stubby: Does it look like I climb through windows?

Sarah: If you care about Christopher and Jessica, then yes, you look like you climb through windows.

Stubby: Fine. I'll go through the window. But then what? We can't just walk into the video room.

Sarah: Um, well, we can disguise ourselves! Yeah! We'll bring disguises, and once we jump through the window, we'll find a closet and change into our costumes!

Stubby: Okay, what kind of costumes? We're not dressing up as pirates! That's not inconspicuous!

Sarah: Well, we can dress up as reporters! Yeah, we'll bring some dress up clothes! You can put on a suit, and I have a perfect dress. Just bring some microphones and make some fancy nametags, and tada! A costume!

Stubby: Okay, that sounds good! Won't people recognize me though?

Sarah: Three words. Wig and mustache!

Stubby: Ugh. Okay. The plan sounds good. Good job, sweetie.

Sarah: Aw thanks! (gives Stubby a hug)

Stubby: You're welcome.

END SCENE

* * *

**Hope you liked it! OMG guys! I checked the review count, 143! OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVER! That's so many reviews! HOLY COW! Thank you all SO MUCH! I you knew how happy you make me, you're mind would be blown :) Thank you all so much! Love you all!**

**R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOM'S or Starstruck...yeah.**

* * *

**Okay, guys, DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I didn't update because my Grandma died! I've been upset about it, and busy with school, and I know my chapters aren't great right now, please don't say this in a rude way. I've had a really rough week and I've barely squeezed time in to write. So, please don't slam me for this! And I hope this chapter isn't as horrendous… **

SCENE 29: STUBBY AND SARAH GO TO STARSTRUCK STUDIOS TO BREAK IN.

Sarah: Okay, are you ready to work your charm?

Stubby: Of course I am. I am Albert J. Stubbins.

Sarah: Then get in there and work it! I've got to go open the window. Take it slow. I'm not a genie.

Stubby: Of course. Wish me luck! (walks into entrance. Receptionist is young blond female.)

Receptionist: Hello, how may I hel- Oh my gosh! You're Stubby! You're friends with Christopher Wilde! And you're a rapper! Oh my gosh, I love you!

Stubby: Why, yes I am Stubby. Hey, could you help me find the restroom?

Receptionist: Why yes, of course I can, it's down three halls, to the left… (starts to fade, transition to Sarah trying to break through the window.)

Sarah: Oh my gosh! Why won't you open! (shows her trying to jam open the window with a high heel shoe.) Open open open! AH! (accidentally breaks window) This wasn't supposed to happen! (looks around to see if anybody is there. Slowly takes shards of broken glass and putting them into her bag in a compartment where the costumes are not.) Well, here goes nothing (starts to try to crawl through the window.)

(back to Stubby)

Receptionist: Then you walk down the next set of stairs, and there's the bathroom!

Stubby: Is that it?

Receptionist: Yep!

Stubby: Could you repeat it again. I didn't quite catch all of it.

Receptionist: Are you sure you don't just want me to take you myself?

Stubby: I'M SURE!

Receptionist: Please don't raise your voice with me, sir. Don't make me call security on you!

Stubby: But I thought we were all cool, you know, like friends?

Receptionist: We're friends!

Stubby: Yeah, sure. (with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, but she doesn't detect it)

Receptionist: In that case, I won't call security on you. I will gladly explain the bathroom procedures again, now that we're BFFs!

Stubby: Good. Now let's start at the beginning! (sounding a bit pained)

Receptionist: Okay!…(once again fades to Sarah).

Sarah: (smoothing out her costume dress ((Link on profile)) ) This looks good. Now, where's Stubby when you need him.

(back to Stubby)

Stubby: Wow, thanks, once again…uh…(looks at nametag) Becky.

Receptionist (Becky): No problem bestie! We should hang out sometime!

Stubby: Well, I would love to, but security won't let me.

Becky: That's a shame! You should ask them!

Stubby: I sure will sometime! Okay, bye now!

Becky: Bye Stubby! Tell Christopher I said hi!

Stubby: Okay, I sure will, toodle loo. (finally escapes) Man, I hate that girl. Now, where's that window. (keeps walking around the building, trying to look sneaky, but really he just looks like Nico replacing the Chad Dylan Cooper safari bar stuff) (lands on glass) OW! Well, I found the window. When I thought that she could open windows, I didn't think it would be like this. (climbs through)

Sarah: Stubby! You made it!

Stubby: Yeah, barely. Receptionists are like life suckers. Do you know where the bathroom here is?

Sarah: Uh, no?

Stubby: Well, I sure do! Now where's my costume?

Sarah: Right here! (pulls out navy blue suit with cheesy curly wig and mustache.)

Stubby: Really?

Sarah: Well, you won't be recognized.

Stubby: I won't be, but that doesn't mean that I have to look ugly!

Sarah: Do you want to help Jessica?

Stubby: Yes.

Sarah: Then put the ugly costume on and let's get going!

Stubby: Fine. (puts on costume.)

Sarah: Aw, you look cute.

Stubby: Sure I do. (sarcastic)

Sarah: No really!

Stubby: This is no time for compliments. We have to get out there!

Sarah: Well…

Stubby: Well what!

Sarah: Well, one problem.

Stubby: And that is?

Sarah: Libby Lam is right outside this door. (whispering)

END SCENE

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you still like it.**

**Love, Twipi  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Don't own DCOMs or Starstruck...yup, that's pretty much it :)**

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, guys. I was busy with school, then I got the book Mockingjay (third in the Hunger Games series) and I COULDN'T PUT IT DOWN! I highly recommend reading the Hunger Games series! It's AMAZING!**

SCENE 30: STUBBY AND SARAH HEAR LIBBY LAM OUTSIDE THE CLOSET.

Libby Lam: Man, this Cindy Christopher story is gold! Our ratings have never been higher!

Other worker: So true. The public eats it up like chocolate pudding.

Libby Lam: Tell me about it. Editing that video was the easiest thing to do. Just cut out the last three seconds, and bam, the couple is going out!

Other worker: You guys are so sneaky!

Stubby: (whispering to Sarah) I told you they edited the video.

Sarah: (whispering to Stubby) Well, I believed you after a while. I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't believe it.

Stubby: (still whispering) true, true.

Sarah: (still whispering) We should stop talking because we need to listen.

Libby Lam: And now we can get rid of that brat, Jessica. After that big bash of Hollywood that she did last summer, our ratings went down for a while.

Sarah: (not quite whispering) She can't say that!

Libby Lam: Excuse me Steve (other worker) I think I hear something. I'll see you later. (opens closet) Uh, hello guys?

Stubby: Hey.

Libby Lam: What are you doing here?

Sarah: Uh, we work here?

Libby Lam: Oh, you do? Well, how come I haven't seen you?

Stubby: Because we're new.

Libby Lam: Then why didn't I get the email?

Sarah: Really, because I got the email.

Libby Lam: Seriously? Man, I never hear anything!

Stubby: I know, the staff here, right?

Libby Lam: (confused.) riiight. Well, I just have one more question. Why are you in a closet?

Sarah: Why did you edit the video of Cindy and Christopher?

Libby Lam: Touché. Now, get out of that closet, we don't like our workers to be in one.

Stubby: Yes, ma'am. (both get out of the closet and just stand by Libby Lam.)

Libby Lam: Okay, now get out of my space.

Stubby: (understands) oooh, oh, okay. (grabs Sarah's wrist and they walk away.)

Sarah: Wow, that was a close one!

Stubby: Yeah, you say that. It's your fault.

Sarah: Okay, so it was my fault. They can't talk about my sister that way!

Stubby: I know, I know. It was rude. Right now, though, we need to focus on the mission before we get caught again.

Sarah: Okay. So where do you suppose we can even find the video?

Stubby: Well, apparently, it's here. That's a start.

Sarah: Wow, so now, we're, I don't know, RIGHT WHERE WE ARE NOW!

Stubby: Okay, so I know, that fact doesn't help. I've been behind the scenes of some studios when I would take Christopher to interviews.

Sarah: And where did they keep the videos?

Stubby: There's a big room of all of their footage. It's going to be hard to find. I'm talking hours and hours of putting videos in VCRs till we find the right one.

Sarah: Is there an easier way? Cause I know that they don't take that long to find videos.

Stubby: Well, we don't have a computer, so, we can't search the video.

Sarah: Great. This is going to be a long day, isn't it?

Stubby: You said it.

Sarah: Super, just super.

END SCENE

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and kind words about my Grandma. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck, but I do own this song I wrote :)**

* * *

**I know this isn't the most exciting scene, but when this story first started coming to me, this was the second scene that popped in my head, so it's special to me, so please don't slam this chapter! **

SCENE 31: JESSICA IS BACK HOME, TYRING TO COPE WITH HER EMOTIONS.

Jessica: (with a video camera) Christopher, you hurt me, and I thought I couldn't get over it, but I decided I can. You're just a stupid celebrity. There are plenty of real guys back in Kalamazoo. Ones that won't hurt me like you did. And, my pain helped me learn something about myself. I found a new talent. Little did I know that I could sing. You already knew that I played a little piano, so this special treat shouldn't be a huge surprise. I wrote this song about you. I hope you enjoy it.

_(cue music: Jessica is playing piano in what appears to be a school auditorium stage) _

_I opened my eyes _

_Found love_

_And as soon as I blinked_

_I learned it was an illusion_

_Your kisses fake as your smile_

_And my teardrops falling_

_Are as plastic as a Barbie doll_

_Everything is fake in your world_

_Twisted like the thorns on a rose._

_Smelling sweet_

_But the beauty only skin deep_

_As the thorns penetrate you soul. _

_It killed me_

_It haunted me_

_It sucked all the life_

_Out of me._

_But now I breathe_

_And I can see_

_You're no good for me_

_Because you're life is an illusion_

_I closed the door_

_On my broken heart_

_Pain is never _

_Worth a false start_

_I'm stronger now_

_Because you fell_

_And denial_

_Only causes the fall to make you drown._

_Everything is synthetic in your world._

_All the bits in pieces part of a factory_

_Processing everyone's dreams_

_Until the perfect prototype is made_

_Left to malfunction_

_It killed me_

_It haunted me_

_It sucked all the life_

_Out of me._

_But now I breathe_

_And I can see_

_You're no good for me_

_Because you're life is an illusion_

_One day I'll realize_

_I'm the fairest of them all_

_And one day you'll feel like_

_You're the only one to catch you when you fall _

_One day I'll realize_

_My Prince Charming is better than you_

_And one day you'll feel like_

_All this bad stuff came to you_

_It killed me_

_It haunted me_

_It sucked all the life_

_Out of me._

_But now I breathe_

_And I can see_

_You're no good for me_

_Because you're life is an illusion_

_It killed me_

_It haunted me_

_It sucked all the life_

_Out of me._

_But now I breathe_

_And I can see_

_You're no good for me_

_Because you're life is an illusion_

_I sit on the windowsill_

_I look in the mirror_

_And I see a figure_

_And she is a winner._

_(end music)_

Jessica: Bye Christopher (stops camera)

* * *

**Like I said, I know, it's not the most exciting, but this scene means a lot to me because it was like one of the first parts I thought of. I hope you liked the song. It's definitely my favorite one I've written so far. Thanks for all the reviews! Maybe by the end of the story we'll get to 200!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Don't own DCOMS or Starstruck, sorry :D**

* * *

SCENE 32: SARAH AND STUBBY ARE STILL TRYING TO GET TO THE VIDEOS.

Stubby: Okay, the guy at the desk said the videos were in the west wing.

Sarah: And this is the east wing!

Stubby: No, the sign said west wing!

Sarah: Yeah, with an arrow pointing the opposite direction!

Stubby: No, it was pointing straight.

Sarah: You're just afraid to ask for directions!

Stubby: Am not!

Sarah: Are too!

Stubby: We're in a building. We're not lost.

Sarah: All men are just afraid to ask for directions.

Stubby: We are not.

Sarah: Do you know why Jessica and Christopher got so lost? Christopher was to afraid to ask for directions!

Stubby: Was not!

Sarah: Was too!

Stubby: Hey, look, the video room!

Sarah: I don't believe you!

Stubby: Well, then why is there a big plaque by the door saying "Video Room"?

Sarah: Because…because…ah whatever.

Stubby: Who's good?

Sarah: (defeated) you are.

Stubby: Excuse me, who's good.

Sarah: Stubby is.

Stubby: Good girl! (kisses Sarah on the head) Now, are we gonna look for a video or not?

Sarah: (still defeated) let's go.

Stubby: Okay, so let's see how many videos are- (opens door) oh my!

Sarah: We can't go through all of these!

Stubby: Well, uh, then what do we do?

Sarah: I don't know. Let's just start trying ones.

Stubby: Hmm, this one looks good. (pops video in)

(footage of Christopher singing a year ago at Alexis Bender's bday)

Sarah: Well, close, but not it.

Stubby: Okay, let's try this one.

(footage of Christopher with Jessica.)

Sarah: Once again, close. Let me try.

(the right tape!)

Stubby: You just got…lucky!

Sarah: Now we're even.

Stubby: Whatever. We need to watch the video to see the end.

Sarah: Here, let me rewind it. (rewinds it) Wow! You're right! Christopher pushes her away at the end!

Stubby: Another point for Stubby. (motions check mark, like Chad with the four little letters thing) uh, check!

Sarah: Well, Mr. Points, what do we do with the video?

Stubby: Steal it! Duh.

Sarah: Is that even legal.

Stubby: Is what they did to Jessica legal?

Sarah: You have a point.

Stubby: So, take it!

Sarah: You do it! I can't.

Stubby: Fine, but I win.

Sarah: whatever, just take it.

Stubby: Admit it.

Sarah: You win, now take it!

Stubby: Thanks! (takes video and stuffs it into briefcase.)

Sarah: Now, let's get out before security suspects something!

Stubby: Okay, loser. (Sarah flashes him death look.) um, I mean, Sarah.

Sarah: Much better.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I hope you like it :) WATCH STARSTRUCK TONIGHT 8/7 CENTRAL! AHHHH! (in the US) Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. Maybe we'll get to 200 soon? **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck.**

* * *

SCENE 33: STUBBY AND SARAH RETURN TO THE HOUSE.

Stubby: Jessica! Jessica! We got the video!

Jessica: I don't believe you, and I don't want to see it.

Sarah: But you have to! (tries to open Jessica's door, but it's locked.)

Jessica: I'm not going to watch it!

Sarah: Fine, then just sit there and swim in your heartache. (to Stubby) Ugh! She is so stubborn!

Stubby: She has to see that video!

Sarah: But she won't get out of her room!

Stubby: Then we have to get her out of her room!

Sarah: Do you realize how stubborn she is?

Stubby: Not too stubborn to force out of there.

Sarah: She almost didn't even forgive Christopher when he came to the dance.

Stubby: That is true, but she really can't be that stubborn, can she?

Sarah: Just watch. (calling to Jessica.) If you don't come out, I won't give you supper.

Jessica: Already thought of that. I have a stash of food in my room!

Sarah: See?

Stubby: Fine, she's stubborn.

Sarah: So, we have to trick her into it.

Stubby: And we do that, how?

Sarah: I don't know. You're probably better at figuring that out than me.

Stubby: Do you think Christopher would know anything?

Sarah: I don't know, why don't you text him?

Stubby: Why didn't I think of that?

TEXT: Hey, Christopher, we believe you, man. We have the full tape of Cindy kissing you. Don't ask how we got it, we just did. We need Jessica to see it. Any suggestions on how we're going to get her to see it?

Sarah: Isn't his movie premiere coming up? (okay, I know at the beginning they hadn't even started filming, but I thought of the ending for this story a long time ago before I even had fully created Cindy, so play along please, for my sake :) )

Stubby: And what would that accomplish?

TEXT: I'm glad you believe me! Get Jessica to the movie premiere.

Sarah: He's thinking on the same page that I am.

TEXT: Okay, we'll try to get her there, what do we do next?

Sarah: Just wait, he'll tell you to bring the video and show it at the premiere.

Stubby: What are you psychic or something?

Sarah: I'm no Raven, but I do have some intuition.

TEXT: Bring the video. We'll show it at the premiere.

Stubby: Wow, you're good.

Sarah: Now the only problem we have left is to get her to go to the premiere.

Stubby: And like you said, she is stubborn.

Sarah: So, I guess we'll just have to think of something.

END SCENE

* * *

**I know it's not the most exciting chapter, but excitement is to come! Just wait! And we're getting close to the end! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCOMS or Starstruck**

* * *

SCENE 34: CHRISTOPHER IS ON SET, PREPARING FOR THE PREMIERE

TEXT: You need to get Jessica out of her room quick! The premiere starts in two hours!

Cindy: Chrissy-poo, you need to get your tux on for the premiere.

Christopher: Stop calling me that!

Cindy: This time I called you Chrissy-poo, not Chrissy.

Christopher: I don't really care. You can call me Christopher.

Cindy: Are you still sour about the kissing thing.

Christopher: Why wouldn't I be? You ruined my life.

Cindy: Jessica isn't good for you. You need someone who understands your life.

Christopher: She does understand my life.

Cindy: And what makes you think that?

Christopher: She went through this last summer, and she still is going through this. The paparazzi follow her around, too. And, through all of it, she stayed with me, until you ruined everything.

Cindy: Come on I didn't ruin your life, I saved it.

Christopher: You know that when this whole mess gets cleared up, we're going to get back together, and you're going to be the most hated person in all of Hollywood.

Cindy: And how would you do that? (mail man opens door)

Mailman: I have a package for Christopher.

Christopher: Really? (takes package) thanks man. (opens it up.) It's a video.

Cindy: Are you gonna watch it?

Christopher: Why not. (puts it in his computer)

(it's the video Jessica made for Christopher earlier)

Christopher: Oh my gosh! (tears in his eyes) I can't believe this.

Cindy: See, she's better off without you.

Christopher: I hurt her so much!

Cindy: Which is why you never should have been with her. You were destined to cause her pain.

Christopher: Do you think that if I really love her, I should let her go?

Cindy: Yes. That would be the right thing to do.

Christopher: Then I guess it's really over with her. I need to text Stubby.

TEXT: I think it would be best if Jessica and I didn't get together. If I love her, I need to let her go.

Cindy: Good choice, Christopher. I'm proud of you.

Christopher: Really?

Cindy: Really. Now let's get you into your tux.

Christopher: I'll be there in one second.

_(cue music)_

_You are like my little bird_

_Yearning to spread your wings_

_Want to fly away from this town_

_Want to leave the silly things. _

_But I had tied you to the porch_

_And I never let you sing_

_But you yearned for your freedom_

_You yearned to spread those wings_

_You want to fly_

_Fly towards the sky_

_Forgetting all goodbyes_

_You are far from shy_

_But I'm holding you down_

_I'm pulling you back_

_So I unlock you shackles_

_And give you your second chance_

_You are my little bird_

_Wanting to fly in the skky_

_Wanting to be with the other birds_

_Wanting to join your voice_

_With the chorus of chirps_

_So I'll free you_

_Let you fly_

_Spread your wings_

_Towards the sky_

_Open your mouth _

_And sing your song_

_The day is yours _

_And you're so young._

_You want to fly_

_Fly towards the sky_

_Forgetting all goodbyes_

_You are far from shy_

_But I'm holding you down_

_I'm pulling you back_

_So I unlock you shackles_

_And give you your second chance_

_You want to fly_

_Fly towards the sky_

_Forgetting all goodbyes_

_You are far from shy_

_But I'm holding you down_

_I'm pulling you back_

_So I unlock you shackles_

_And give you your second chance_

END SCENE

* * *

**Hope you liked it! There's probably only 3-5 more chapters left! WE'RE ALMOST TO 200 REVIEWS! LET'S GET THERE! Thanks guys for reading and reviewing!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Don't own DCOMS or Starstruck, do own Cindy. **

* * *

SCENE 35: SARAH AND STUBBY ARE TRYING TO FORCE JESSICA OUT OF HER ROOM

Sarah: Okay, on the count of three, we're going to just start banging on her door till she opens it up, okay?

Stubby: Got it.

Sarah and Stubby: GET OUT OF THERE JESSICA! YOU NEED TO BE SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW (still banging on the door)

Jessica: I HAVE HEADPHONES YOU GUYS!

Sarah: Kay, what can we do to tempt her out of there!

Stubby: We could threaten to send Libby Lam on her.

Sarah: That's cruel, but it might work. JESSICA! WE'LL SEND LIBBY LAM ON YOU IF YOU DON'T COME OUT!

Jessica: You wouldn't do that to me!

Sarah: I would if I had to. Anyway, think about it. If you don't go out to the premiere, nothing will ever be cleared up, and you'll go down in media history as the girl who lost to Cindy Lockheart, and do you want that?

Jessica: (unlocks door) no. I don't

Sarah: (hugging Jessica) You're out! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!

Stubby: (hugging both of them.) We got to get you ready for the premiere!

Sarah: And I have just the thing!

Jessica: I'm not modeling clothes for you again, Sarah.

Sarah: No, I actually bought something for you.

Jessica: Oh really?

Sarah: And it's pretty impressive.

Jessica: Let me be the judge of that.

Sarah: (pulls out dress THAT IS LINKED ON MY PROFILE ) Is this impressive enough?

Jessica: Holy cow Sarah! That must have cost you a fortune!

Sarah: Stubby and I split.

Jessica: (hugging Stubby) Oh my gosh, Stubby, thank you!

Stubby: Anything to make you feel better.

Jessica: And, sorry to just ask this so bluntly, but is there something going on between you two?

Sarah: We're going out.

Jessica: That's great.

Sarah: Now, let's get you your man back.

Jessica: I never said I wanted him back.

Sarah: Yes, but by getting out of your room, you inferred it.

Jessica: Well, aren't you a crafty little sister.

Sarah: Let's not talk about how smart I am right now, the premiere starts in thirty minutes, and it's a twenty five minute drive, I'm not sure we'll make it on time.

Jessica: Then what are we waiting for, let's go!

END SCENE

* * *

**I know, again it was short and boring, but the next chapter is the premiere, and that means EXCITEMENT! YEAH! Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! You guys make my day!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Don't own DCOMS or Starstruck! Do own Cindy!**

* * *

SCENE 36: THE PREMIERE!

Reporter: And we are here live on the red carpet for the premiere of Christopher Wilde's new movie, "Deserted and In Love." Right now, we see our two main stars walking down the red carpet! Here comes Christopher with Cindy by his side! Aren't they just cute, everyone? (calling over to them) Hey Christopher, Cindy, can I get in interview?

Christopher: Of course, sir. We would be honored.

Cindy: Chrissy and I are so happy to be here together.

Reporter: So, if the video wasn't proof enough, are you two going out?

Christopher: Not quite.

Cindy: But we're practically official.

Christopher: Official is a very unofficial word.

Cindy: I love him.

Christopher: Love is a very, loose term. For example, I love burritos! But would I marry one?

Cindy: But I'm obviously better than a burrito!

(Sarah, Jessica, and Stubby run in.)

Stubby: You're hardly better than the meat on the burrito!

Christopher: Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here!

Sarah: Coming to save your good name!

Christopher: Jessica, you came?

Jessica: They made me. Personally, I don't care what you did. I saw the video.

Sarah: But she didn't see the whole video!

Reporter: Wow! Things are getting exciting!

Cindy: And, can you show the video?

Stubby: Hey, camera man, zoom in on this phone. (a whole jumbotron is attached to the camera, so everyone can see.)

(shows whole video)

Cindy: How did you get this!

Sarah: That's not important, what's important is that the media lied to you all. They edited this video to make it look like Christopher was willingly kissing Cindy, which is SO not the case!

Stubby: So, as you can all see my lady saying, Christopher is not with Cindy, he did not cheat on Jessica, and he's the same great guy you all know and love. So, I think we all owe him an apology.

Jessica: Christopher, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you didn't actually kiss her. Then I had to act like an idiot and-

Christopher: No, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It's the media's fault, they edited the video. Anyway, I should have just quit the movie instead of doing all that stupid publicity.

Jessica: No, you needed to do the movie. I understand. And, if you will forgive me, I would really like to get back together with you.

Christopher: You don't know how happy that would make me.

Jessica: Well, then may I call you my girlfriend again?

Christopher: As long as I can be your boyfriend. (pulls her in and they kiss! OMG! Yeah! Lol)

Sarah: (to Stubby): Aww, see sweetie, I knew we'd fix things.

Stubby: Yup, I did. (Sarah gives him a death look) I mean you did. Good job.

Sarah: That's better. (cuddles into Stubby)

Reporter: Well, guys, I think that tonight didn't go the way we expected it to. Cindy, do you have anything to say about this.

Cindy: I'm calling my lawyer. (she storms angrily out)

Reporter: And I should probably be contacting mine!

END SCENE

* * *

**Wow, guys, we're almost done! Probably 1-2 more chapters! Wow! Thanks to Carly for the 200th review, btw! You guys are the best, thank you!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Don't own DCOMS or Starstruck, but I do own the following song!**

* * *

SCENE 37: JESSICA, CHRISTOPHER, STUBBY, AND SARAH ARE HANGING OUT AT THE AFTER PARTY.

Jessica: (with her arms around Christopher): I'm sorry I never believed you. I'm just thankful that Sarah and Stubby fixed this for us. They didn't have to do that.

Christopher: I don't know what I would do without you.

Jessica: Same here.

Christopher: Oh, and I have a surprise for you.

Jessica: And what could that be?

Christopher: Just sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Host: And now, we have a special performance by Christopher Wilde.

Christopher: This is for you, Jessica. I love you (crowd goes AWWW ((lol cliché)) )

_I have you back_

_In my arms_

_I'm feeling alive_

_Healed all my scars_

_Love is a reality_

_When you're with me baby_

_So don't wake me up from this dream I'm having_

_I love you with all my heart_

_And I will never let you go_

_Again_

_Cause last time I did_

_I was lost_

_I was lonely_

_Had no where to stand_

_Except the sinking sand_

_But you created an end_

_And I can stand up again. _

_Now that we're fixed_

_And you are back_

_I can be filled with bliss_

_Cause you are like that_

_You're the music_

_That pours through my heart_

_Every melody_

_Every little part_

_I love you with all my heart_

_And I will never let you go_

_Again_

_Cause last time I did_

_I was lost_

_I was lonely_

_Had no where to stand_

_Except the sinking sand_

_But you created an end_

_And I can stand up again. _

_Every time I get nervous_

_Every time I get weak in the knees_

_I look at your big blue eyes_

_And find all the comfort that I need_

_Every time I am stupid_

_Every time I do harm_

_Your great big heart_

_Forgives me, and I am in your arms_

_I love you with all my heart_

_And I will never let you go_

_Again_

_Cause last time I did_

_I was lost_

_I was lonely_

_Had no where to stand_

_Except the sinking sand_

_But you created an end_

_And I can stand up again. _

_I love you with all my heart_

_And I will never let you go_

_Again_

_Cause last time I did_

_I was lost_

_I was lonely_

_Had no where to stand_

_Except the sinking sand_

_But you created an end_

_And I can stand up again. _

Jessica: Thank you, Christopher, for giving me the best summer yet.

Christopher: No, thank you for giving me the best day of my life. (they kiss again!)

END SCENE

**I think one more scene left!  
**

**

* * *

**

**It's almost over! I know this is a short scene, but I hoped you liked it! Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! You guys rock!**

**Love, Twipi :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Don't own DCOMS or Starstruck!**

* * *

**Sorry it's been FOREVER! I have had so much schoolwork! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

SCENE 38: CHRISTOPHER, JESSICA, SARAH, AND STUBBY ARE ALL BACK HOME

Christopher: I haven't been here in a long time!

Jessica: Well, it's great to have you back!

Sarah: Hey, I think Stubby and I are gonna just leave you two alone for a bit, okay?

Stubby: Why, they don't need privacy or anything (clueless).

Sarah: Let's go Stubby! I here Granma calling us.

Stubby: You do? (Sarah steps on his foot) OOOH yeah, I hear her! Coming Gma!

Christopher: I though they would never leave.

Jessica: Ha. Yeah. Thanks for the song by the way, it was beautiful.

Christopher: Anything for my leading lady.

Jessica: So, I still don't know, what did all happen on set?

Christopher: For one, Cindy is a jerk.

Jessica: I would hope so! Haha

Christopher: And she set all that stuff up. The director didn't help either. Cindy had him wrapped around her manicured finger.

Jessica: I wonder how she got him in that position.

Christopher: Who knows. I'm not even sure I want to know. Anyway, she would hire reporters to come onto set and she would put me in situations that made us look like we were flirting and stuff, but really, we were practicing or she would throw herself onto me.

Jessica: That little jerk, if I get my hands on her-

Christopher: Don't worry, I took care of her.

Jessica: You did?

Christopher: Yes. Apparently, the police don't like it when you set up a scandal. She's being sued for two million dollars if we get the case through court.

Jessica: (laughing) seriously!

Christopher: Yes, seriously!

Jessica: Yes!

Christopher: And one more thing.

Jessica: Yes?

Christopher: Remember when we danced last year at your school?

Jessica: Yes.

Christopher: I'd like to dance with you one more time, if that's okay.

Jessica: That's absolutely perfect! (what you mean to me comes on and they slow dance as the camera slowly pulls and fades away)

END SCENE

THE END!

* * *

**It's over! I hope you are satisfied with the ending! I know it's short, but I hope you like it! THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, SERIOUSLY! **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


End file.
